The Life of Ryau 'Cinotee: The Beginning
by H3PD
Summary: Follow Nick and Michelle as they are unwillingly sucked in to the Halo Universe. Nick wakes up in a dark room and Michelle wakes up in room with a set of Sangheili armor on the wall and a four fingered hand. *Sister story: Fate Twister, by Sgtlegendkiller
1. Act I Pt 1 The Beginning of the End

July 14, 2010 1:29 PM  
Auburn Washington

Nick and his girlfriend Michelle both sat on the couch concentrating on the TV screen in front of them. Xbox 360 controllers in hand they were playing all the Halo games in order on legendary to gear up for the release of Halo Reach in the coming months. Right now they where playing Halo: CE. As they pushed through the flood infected halls of the Truth and Reconciliation, they came to an open space. Nick nor Michelle had ever seen that room before. Suddenly the speakers filled with static and the screen shuttered. But as soon as it arrived it stopped. Then they heard Cortana talking,

"Strange I've lost connection to the Covenant Battle-net, Reconnecting. Wait what's this?"

"What Cortana?" They heard the Chief say. Which was even stranger because he never speaks unless he is in a cut scene.

"There was a Human Network called the XBOX. It was streaming Live positional data for, our position. But as soon as I tried to access it disappeared. I think someone is wa-"

Cortana was interrupted permanently when Nick's 360 flashed to the opening loading screen and returned to the dashboard.

"What was that?" Nick said out loud.

"I think it was a Easter egg, was your capture card on?" Michelle replied.

Nick got up and checked the box.

"Nope it was off."

"Dang, now we have no proof that it ever happened."

"Lets just move on to the Halo 2 campaign." Nick suggested.

"Ok,"

About Two Hours Later

After finishing the ODST campaign, they decided to take a break and play Matchmaking on Halo 3. They were playing a version of Team Slayer on Sandbox. The game type was Sprockets, and once again they were on the losing team. They both took cover where the missile pod would spawn, Then Michelle said,

"Why are you a Spartan?" She was an Elite.

"Damn, I forgot to change back, I was working on a video with my brother."

Suddenly the screen again glitched and static filled the speakers. But instead of returning to the loading screen the TV went dark and words appeared,

"Attention Scanning player variants. Error, Species Conflict, Zero Hosts found.  
Beginning Generation, Connection Established."

Nick and Michelle looked at each other, not sure what to say. Out of nowhere golden rings started to form around them. They were speechless. They reached for each other and for a moment they touched, there was a flash and they were gone.

________________________________________________________________________  
Unknown Time and Location

Nick shot up and hit his head on something. There was a reverberating twang of metal vibrating and he blurted out

"Ouch,"

His body felt different, stronger, larger. Also he didn't remember falling asleep. He could hear what sounded like other people sleeping. The bunk above him creaked and the lights on the ceiling snapped on. He watched bunk after bunk appear out of the darkness. It all seemed familiar. Then he noticed a sign painted on the wall,

"UNSC barracks 04B"

That ran a chill down his spine. Now other people began to come out of bed. He saw a patch on their sleeves, an Eagle holding something with the word Spartan written underneath it. After a few minutes of thinking he finally accepted the idea that somehow he had gotten into the Halo Universe. Nick swung his legs out of bed and got a sudden head rush. Memories, eight years of them flooded into his mind. The meeting at the ONI amphitheater, years of painful training, then most recently the augmentations. All of those memories and his mind came to one thought,

"Where is Michelle?"

Nick scanned the room, there were about 40 other Spartans here. But Michelle was not among them. The person above him above him jumped down, another guy.

"Yo, Nick ready to head to the obstacle course?"

The guys name was Brad, his number was 098.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nick responded.

He looked down and saw that his number was 102. Nick got ready and jogged out hoping that he would at least survive until the end of the war to come and find Michelle.

________________________________________________________________________  
July 1, 2552 2:00 am  
Standard IV Tumble Highway, on-rout to Standard Orbital Space tether

Nick rode shotgun in a Warthog escorting the last evac convoy out of the western coastal areas. The night was dark and the lack of street lights made it hard to avoid the hundreds of cars and trucks that sat abandoned along the road. So far they haven't seen any sign of Covenant activity on this side of the planet, the other was a different story. A Covie Assault Carrier was shot down and it crashed relatively intact, causing hell for him and all the other UNSC forces on the planet. The Elephants slowly rolled down the highway crushing the small civilian vehicles. Two Hornets and a Vulture flew overhead providing Arial cover. Search lights lit up the surrounding hill side revealing dense forest. Suddenly the sky to the north lit up and Plasma mortars flew over-head.

"Incoming!" someone yelled over the radio.

Most of them impacted the hillside just on the south side of the highway. But of them hit in front of a Elephant, the roadway gave way and the Elephant fell inside.

"Get everyone out of the back. Move, move, move." Spartan 098 said.

"Spartan 103 to Pelican Bravo 245 and Echo 121, we need immediate evac for roughly 45 civilians, over. "

"Nick head up and cover the other Elephants." Spartan 098 said.

Nick hopped back inside it passenger seat and the Marine driver stepped on the gas. Another volley of Wraith mortars flew over head and impacted the highway. A hole opened up and the Hog flew through. The front tires struck dirt and the Hog flew down the dirt path that sat underneath the highway.

"You've got to be kidding me, the next onramp is twenty miles away." the driver said.

An hour later they still hadn't found an onramp

"We need to get back on, wait what's that soun-?"

The Warthog came to a sudden stop, dirt and pebbles flew by. The Hogs lights revealed a churning river. Then everything was quiet, the sound of automatic gunfire was in the distance. But then there was a crunch of underbrush on the other side of the river. The driver killed the engine and the lights went out. After about a minute a purple light popped out of the trees and they could see a trio of Elites and about four or five Grunts walking along the river bank with their weapons drawn. They were talking, and the translator picked up some of their conversation

"They should be… here… there it is… need one alive primarily the demon."

It took him a few minutes to figure out that they were talking about him. He reached over and said,

"We should get moving."

"Agreed," The driver said as he reached for the key.

As soon as the Hog started up the Covenant camp came to life. Nick saw a green light appear and it looked like it was coming closer. The driver put it into reverse and backed up as fast as he could, but it was no use. The Fuel Rod round slammed into the front and caused the already damaged Hog to explode. The Marine driver was killed instantly and Nick was thrown clear. With shields down he tried to fight back. But as he stood another round slammed into the ground nearby. His left side armor was partially blown off and he was thrown into a tree. His helmet barely functioned but some how the translation software still worked.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire! That's all of them. Major go with a group of Unggoy and take that Demon."

Nick couldn't move his left arm but he tried to grab a frag grenade. As he reached over he could hear the sloshing of the Covies crossing the river. Finally he had a grenade out of its pouch. But before he could arm it an Armored hoof stomped on his arm and he passed out.

"Be very careful of our precious cargo Unggoy they want it alive" the Sangheili said with a smile.

Author Notes

Well I just rewrote the First chapter, Hope its better.


	2. Act I Pt 2 Why Hello There

Nick slowly came out of unconsciousness, his eyes opened and closed slowly. He was lying on his back with a bright light above him causing the peoples shapes to be black silhouettes. But something wasn't right, he couldn't understand what they were saying, it sounded almost like they were taking in… Covenant.

His left arm wouldn't respond so he lifted his right in to the air. It was almost immediately pushed back down but the head of one of the operators came into view. An Elite, it gave a confused look and turned away. Then out of nowhere a fist came in contact with his head and he was out cold once again.

...

Again Nick started to awake, this time his vision returned almost immediately. He was in a cell, purple walls and an energy barrier, yes definitely Covie. He was wearing a simple grey shirt and olive drab pants not his armor. A chair occupied one corner and for some reason a set of jet black Elite Armor was sitting on the wall on the other. By then he had taken notice to a tingling sensation along his entire left side and his arm. Nick lifted up his shirt and he saw a scar running down and around his shoulder. He could only guess what they had done to him. After a few minutes the sound of armored hooves was heard from outside his cell. Three Elites Stood outside. One of them stepped forward and disabled the energy barrier.

"You will come with us Human." He ordered.

Nick could not find a way to fight them without ending his life. He was out of his armor and they were not, they were also armed with Energy swords. Nick held his ground. So when the Elites came in he was punched again in the face and drug out of the cell. Eventually they came to what looked like a science lab of some kind with an observation bay in the corner. What made him surprised was that it was filled with what he could guess where Females. The Elites strapped him to a wall facing a table with a Needler with a few different colored needles and an Elite Forearm Guard. One of the Females came out of the observation room wearing armor. She talked like she was in charge, and then moved to the back of the room. As Nick looked at her he could swear that she was giving him a sympathetic or surprised look. One of the males picked up the Needler and fired the first needle; it was a dark purple. Strangely it didn't hurt. Then he fired a yellow and then a white needle. Once all the needles were fired, they became clear and dropped from his chest. He started to feel sleepy and then the female came forward and placed the forearm guard on his arm. Then surprisingly she leaned over his ear and in perfect English whispered,

"I'm sorry Nick- but I finally found you."

When Nick looked up from his wrist, she had backed away and the male had pulled out a blue plasma pistol. It was charged up and shot towards Nick. There was a quick feeling of pain and the wrist guard warmed. He started to drift into a deep sleep.

_-Five Days Later-_

"Ah, my head." Nick said wondering why his mouth felt weird.

He reached up but what he felt wasn't his skin. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. What he saw made him jump back.

"Holly Shit- I'm an Elite!"

He had two long fingers and two thumbs; his skin was a medium grey color. He looked down at his leg, sure enough there was the unusual leg of an Elite, and he stood up and tried to walk around. It was awkward at first, but after a few minutes he had the hang of it. There was a mirror in the corner and he walked over to it. He stared at his new reflection and flexed his mandibles in any direction he could think of. Then out of nowhere a feminine voice said

"Having fun, Nick?"

Nick turned to see the female in armor that was in the observation room. "How long have you been standing there, and how do you know my name?" He didn't understand why it sounded like he was speaking like an Elite.

"About five cycles, and this is going to sound weird, but I'm Michelle."

"I...I don't understand,"

"When we got separated after playing Halo, I woke up as a Sangheili on High Charity and you were nowhere to be found."

"Only one person would know about that, it must be you." He murmured, " I woke up at the Spartan training camp on Reach."

"It's so good to see you again," Naki said opening her arms and they embraced in a hug "I've been thinking of that day and do you think it had anything to do with our profile variants?"

"I don't know. But I never forgot you"

"Me nether, but what do you think," She said gesturing to her body. "The Sangheili look pretty good."

"Hell Yeah! - Even better in real life, well at least when they're not trying to kill me. But how did you do this? Don't get me wrong this is pretty cool."

"Well you're the subject of Project Leau, but before I go into detail you should know that the Highrachs are going to ask you a series of questions on Earths defenses."

"I don't know any of that; I've been on Standard for the past few years."

"I know; there were some files on a ship about you. But now I'll explain why you're a Sangheili. A few years ago I stumbled upon a Forerunner facility. You still remember the basic fundamentals of the Halo story right?"

"Yes, I still remember most of it."

"Well in the database there was a reference to a device that was able to change the species of someone. Later I found it. Eventually the Prophet of Truth found out about it and put me in charge of finding a way to use it for the military. Then somehow be it fate, you became the test subject and that's the device on your arm."

"Wow… So, what happens now?"

Michelle put her hand up to her helmet and listened to something. "It sounds like the Hierarch would like to give you a deal. They're telling me that if you accept the teaching of the Covenant and give up your sins and what not, that you will be allowed to live on Sanghelios after they question you. But you'll have to start off in the military." She said

"I'll accept that offer."

"Well we'll fig- wait did you say yes?"

"Yes, the whole Covenant is going to Hell in a few months, so if I join or not all it means is that I have a chance to live tell then."

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way." She pressed a button on her forearm guard and said over the radio, "He said yes, fine bring in the Deacon. Hold on Excellency I'll ask him, Nick, Do you still remember what your Elite name was?"

Nick thought for a minute and tried to remember what is was, finally he said, "If I'm remembering correctly, It was Ryau 'Cinotee,"

"That seems like it works, family of Cino, Tee means smart. I don't believe that there is a Cino family, but let me check." She pulled out a Covenant version of a data pad and made a search. "As far as our databases go there is no family of Cino so I guess that'll change now. And by the way, my name is Naki 'Cimutee. You can't go around calling me Michelle."

"Ok so when can I get out of this cell?"

"As soon as the Deacon says that you are now 'clean'." Naki said.

A few moments later a Grunt wearing a tunic came in and basically gave him the complete history about the Covenant religion, asked a few questions and then it was done. The Deacon left and said something to the guard. But then Naki said, "Well I guess a San 'Shyuum will be here shortly to make sure the Deacon correctly 'did the process'."

About a minute later the Prophet arrived and did the same process as the Deacon, this time however when the Prophet spoke with the guard, the guard turned and made a gesture to leave. The Prophet turned around and said in a quiet voice "Welcome Ryau 'Cinotee to the Covenant." then finally he left.

Naki stepped aside as the guard moved forward. "You will be given a starting rank of a SpecOps minor and will train briefly at the Varo Military Academy. You will keep the Device and the transformation a secret, and anyone who asks about it will be informed that is it not to be discussed. You will remain a Sangheili at all times. You will follow all instructions unless directly ordered the Council, Hierarchs and or your Monitor, any questions."

"Who is my Monitor?" Ryau asked.

"That would be me" Naki said "Since I am the lead on this project, you will live in my home until we find you a place to live. Just so they can know where you are at all times, a tracking bracelet will be place on your other wrist until they decide to remove it."

"Until we reach Sanghelios you will stay in Naki's cabin and you will not leave." The guard informed.

The guard and Michelle, now Naki, escorted Nick, now Ryau, through the halls of a Covenant CCS-class Battle cruiser. They arrived at a small cabin with just two beds, with a divider down the center. The guard nodded to Naki and left them alone.

"Well, we have about four more days in Slip-space and you're under explicit orders not to leave this room until then. So I'll go get some food and you study the Covenant battle-net."

Having Naki remind him that he hadn't eaten in a few days, last time he had was back on Standard, his stomach growled. Naki left and he sat on the bed and started reading the data-pad, waiting for her to return.

_-4 Days Later-_

The Guard outside the door had long since left and Ryau followed Naki to the waiting transport. They were heading down to Sanghelios, the Sangheili home planet. Once on board Ryau saw the open troop compartment of the phantom was fitted with a few rows of seating and the cargo bay was filled with equipment. Apparently Naki needed that to run tests if anything happened to him. There was always the possibility that there would be a side effect, Naki had told him earlier, of the Sangheili DNA in his system, but only if he was in human form and so far there were no side effect of the Human DNA when he was a Sangheili. They sat down in the second row and secured the harnesses while the rest of the passengers boarded.

"Well, let's see some Sangheili culture shall we?" Naki said as the Phantom lifted off and left the Battle Cruiser in orbit.

The flight down was not as bumpy as the strength of the restraints had inferred. Ryau guessed that the Phantom that they were in now was not a military asset but more of a shuttle for non-combat personnel. The two doorways on either side were closed off with, not armor plated hatches, but two thick windows covered the hatch. As the Phantom entered the planet's atmosphere the glass was covered from the outside. The temperature inside warmed but remained comfortable. Everything started to shake with a slight vibration, and then it suddenly stopped.

"So what's it like in Varo?" Ryau asked Naki.

"It's like what it was like in Washington, cool, rainy, sort of like a mirror of it."

"I see why you live here, reminds you of what used to be our home."

"You have me all figured out don't you?"

"No I just met you for the first time in thirty years; you have changed quite a bit."

"As have you." Naki was about to continue when the co-pilot of the Phantom said over the intercom,

"Landing in Varo- five units."

"Well I guess it's about time I get home." Naki said

"Why is that?"

"I haven't been home for almost a year. They've had me working on the project without any leave."

They landed and the Phantom interior lights brightened. The other Sangheili inside started to unclip the harnesses. Ryau looked over to the windows. The view outside was breathtaking, snow capped mountains rose up to meet a slightly red sky, a forest spanned to a city nestled near a bay of water. A few islands sat beyond the mainland with small lights shining on the water. When Ryau looked back at Naki she was standing up and also looking out,

"It never gets old, these cloudless sunsets," She said.

He stood up and followed Naki out of the ship. They followed a group of Minors to a waiting Shadow outfitted with a troop compartment. Once inside the doors closed and the lights inside turned on. Ryau looked over to the Minors that they had followed in here, and they watched his every move. He turned to Naki and asked about it.

"Why are those Minors watching me?"

"They're probably assigned to watch you, just in case I don't do my job correctly. They'll leave us alone in a few days."

"Ah, well where is this thing headed?"

"To the market, it's like the mall on human planets."

"Why are we going there- well um, what about hot food, do they sell it there?"

"Yes they do, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok we'll find you something to eat there, but the real reason we're going is to get you something to wear that's not armor. Sure you'll get practice armor at the military academy, but that's only for weapon training and armor usage."

"Damn, what's with girls and clothes, it doesn't even matter what species they are," Ryau said with a laugh.

"You know what I used to be," Naki said quietly laughing to herself.

"So what type of Sangheilian food do they have there?"

"Well they have what's in the area for cheap, fish, cattle and the fruits and vegetables that are grown on the islands, if you're looking for more expensive food, then we'll go to one of the inland restaurants."

"Ok well I don't know how much money you have."

"I have enough; I get paid pretty well for what I do."

"Well still I should try the food of the place I'm going to live for the next few months."

"Yes that's true, let's go."

The Shadow stopped and opened its doors. Ryau and Naki walked out in to the setting sun on the rim of the bay. They walked through the shops and Naki pointed out things that he would probably look well in. Eventually they ended up at a small kiosk on the beach that served fish. The sun had set hours ago and the city lit up with lights from buildings. It reminded Ryau of human cities, except for the unusual shape of the buildings. He chewed on the fish, for the second meal of his new life it tasted better than he thought it would. The two minors were still sitting behind them. Ryau glanced back at them, they didn't look like the same pair that followed them earlier, and also one of them was female. He didn't think about it any further as he continued to eat.

That night they walked down the sidewalk of the bridge that crossed the lip of the bay. He was what some would consider 'lightly drunk.' Naki had shown him where she liked to go at night to get a drink and he had a little too much. Around the midpoint of the bridge Naki pointed to an island along the rim.

"That's where I live." She said.

The island had three dimly lit structures that Ryau could guess that one of them was Naki's home.

"It must be n-nice living on an I-island." He slurred.

"It is, only two other Sangheili live there. So it's very private, over there-" Naki pointed out toward the ocean "- is the Varo Military Academy training field number 2, that is where you will receive your basic training."

Ryau could see only a few lights on the island; it was so dark he had to look twice. They reached Naki's house and Ryau immediately crashed out on the second bed.

_-Two weeks later-_

The Minors that had been tracking him had left a few days ago, but that didn't mean that he didn't see them anymore. He sat on a boat heading to the VMA Island just offshore to finish his basic training. Naki waited next to him. He had learned the basic upkeep of his armor, how to use it, and basic weapons usage. His final test would be an exercise with the trainers he had been assigned to, one so happened to be the Major on the third watch for his tracking group. He had asked Naki earlier and she double-checked that they didn't know that he had once been human; all they know was that they were ordered to keep an eye on him. The Objective of the exercise was to capture a power core that was a simulated Forerunner artifact.

Ryau walked with his Carbine up, Naki beside him with a Needler. They were training weapons of course, it causes the Armor to lock up and administer an antiseptic that numbs the area.

'Just like the training with the UNSC,' Ryau though.

Technically the exercise didn't start until they reach the small structure on top of the hill, but as soon as Ryau stepped foot, well hoof, on the island his armor systems booted up and a plasma turret opened up on their position. They hadn't been expecting it and the Trainee that Ryau got for a third teammate was caught it the thick of it. Ryau and Naki had raced into the forest so they could hide in the foliage.

Ryau activated his armors active camouflage and crept up the hillside, it was the best defendable location and most likely that was where the power core was. Naki's green armor blended well with the forest, that or she was good at being stealthy. Once they reached the top of the hill the trees were clear-cut and the ground was flat. Ryau scanned the area and saw two automated guns set up. Since there were only two trainers to Ryau's team of four, it was fair for them to have those. But whoever said anything about them playing fair. Ryau slowly crouch walked around the turrets and entered the building. Once inside he found the power switch and shut off the turrets. He leaned out the door and waved for Naki and the other trainee to come over. She looked around and then sprinted across the field with the trainee close behind. When they reached him, they started looking around the building. It the back room they found what looked like the entrance to a Forerunner structure, and inside was the power core. Ryau grabbed it and started to walk out the door. As soon as he passed through the door an alarm sounded and the lights turned red. The large door to the Forerunner room started to close. Ryau dropped the core and jammed a crate in the doors path. Naki ran out but the Trainee was hit in the leg and arm by Carbine rounds. The crate buckled and cracked. Ryau looked down the hall way and saw the Major rush in a grab the core and run out of the building.

"Naki go stop the Major I'll get this guy out of here."

Naki nodded and followed the Major outside. Ryau pulled the Trainee out from under the door and stuck him over his shoulder. Carrying his carbine in one hand, he headed out the back door into the vehicle bay. There were a few vehicles but he saw what he was looking for, a Shadow. Ryau set the trainee in the troop compartment and hopped in the driver's seat. Outside the garage Ryau saw Naki firing at a group of other trainers. Not the one he had been assigned to however.

'I knew they wouldn't play fair,' Ryau thought.

The Major was 'dead' right in front of the door and Naki was using the core as cover. He pulled up and grabbed the core. Naki scrambled up the back of the Shadow and manned the gun. Then suddenly Ryau remembered the other Trainee on the beach, he took a sharp left and drove down the hill. At the beach the tide was coming in and it was already lapping at the 'dead' Trainee's upper body. Ryau saw the Trainees eyes watching the water; he didn't even see the Shadow approach. Ryau stopped the Shadow and tossed the Trainee into the back.

Their pick up transport should have been waiting at the top of the cliff face but as they arrived at its location it was hovering almost ten feet over the edge. The crew chief waved them on to jump. Ryau pointed to the two injured Trainees. The Spirit edged closer and Ryau lifted them up to the Spirit. Once they were aboard Ryau handed up the core, then he helped Naki up and jumped aboard. That night he and Naki went out to the city again. They ate at one of the expensive restaurants and went out to the bar again. But this time, Ryau didn't get drunk. When they got back to Naki's house they crashed on the bed together.

"In this case it's not so bad, having your humanity taken from you. It's pretty damn fun," he said as he drifted to sleep.

That morning Ryau awoke and found his arm wrapped around Naki's waist. He quickly moved it as carefully as the speed allowed and rolled out of bed. He shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. The computer terminal on the wall in the front room beeped and there was a message addressed to him.

_**OPEN**_

_**"SpecOps Minor Ryau Cinotee,**_  
_**Pre-Promotion Evaluation session has been completed, enclosed are orders for redeployment**_

_**-Enclosed-**_  
_**SpecOps Minor Ryau Cinotee -Varo, State of Zelso, Sanghelios **_  
_**Varo Military Academy**_  
_**Team Leader: SpecOps Commander D'rok Tallamamee**_  
_**Location of pick up: Varo-Cleavete Space Center **_  
_**Tomorrow Morning at 0600 you are to report to Shuttle 225 Piloted be Meko 'Vekamee and board Leveling Strength and meet up in Squad Lounge 003 on the starboard side. Missions will consist of SpecOps recovery and VIP protection.**_  
_**-SANGHEILI MILITARY COMMAND **_

_**CLOSE**_

Ryau reviewed the message again and then felt something on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Naki leaning over him reading the message too.

"So you've been assigned to a squad. One lead by D'rok,"

"Who's D'rok?"

"He's the one that brought you up from Standard."

"Oh, well what's he like?"

"I didn't get to know him very well, but he's ok."

"He doesn't know about me right?"

"Not that I know of, come on let's get you're armor cleaned. That's scheduled for the during the Inspirational March, you need to look your best."

_-Next Day-_

Ryau sat alone on a bench outside the Space Center. He was not allowed to enter because it was closed to anyone bellow the rank of Major, which he was about to be promoted to. Naki was inside getting the shuttle ready to depart. Ryau being frustrated and bored, drummed his fingers on the bench as a SpecOps Commander in jet-black and red armor walked under the buildings overhang. Suddenly a little Sangheili girl ran up to the Commander and hugged his legs tightly. Ryau's first thought was that this girl was the commander's daughter, but then he saw the parents come running in. He had taken a glance at some of the information on the public data net and had remembered reading that if parents could not control their child it would put them to shame. But instead of making an issue of it the Commander lifted the girl and said,

"My beautiful child, you are a doll."

The girl did not squirm, but hugged him again. The Commander set her down and patted her head,

"No harm done," He said finally addressing the girl's parents. "She is something to be proud of- if you don't mind I have some thing for her." He leaned down and removed a necklace from his pack. It had a small blue Forerunner symbol engraved on it. "Here," He placed it around her neck and she chirped,

"Twank yow," and then she giggled.

The girl and her parents left and the Commander walked up to the guards at the door

'"Where are you headed Commander?" asked the Guard

The Commander simply stated, "The Leveling Strength." That got Ryau's attention even more than what had happened previously.

"Who are you?" the Guard asked again as he looked at a Data pad.

"SpecOps Commander D'rok 'Tallamamee."

Ryau checked his own Data pad and was sure that this was his new Commander. He got up and rushed to the door.

"SpecOps Commander- I am SpecOps Minor Ryau 'Cinotee, I believe that I am your new squad member." Ryau said nervously giving his best Sangheili salute.

D'rok raised his hand and shook it. "There is no need Minor, around me performance isnt' defined by appearance. But why aren't you on the ship yet?"

"Um, I am not allowed inside until the march is completed- the shuttle leaves in about three units as I understand."

"Guards, he is with me." D'rok stated to the guards.

"Of course Commander- Welcome to the Varo-Cleavete Space Center, your shuttle is preparing for take off on pad 4." The Guard said.

Ryau followed D'rok through the Space Center and out to the Landing Pads. He saw Naki and she waved. Ryau waved back and D'rok said,

"Girlfriend?"

"Workin' on it," Ryau said with a smile.

"Good Luck," D'rok said with a laugh.

When they got to the shuttle Naki said, "Glad you could make it Ryau, we were about to leave."

"Guards wouldn't let me through because my promotion thing hasn't gone through yet. D'rok here helped me," Ryau said nodding towards D'rok.

"Oh, hello again D'rok, glad to see you again."

"Same."

They piled in to the shuttle and Ryau saw the pilot at the controls. He wore a flight helmet and the emblem on his back looked like a dragon blowing fire, the only difference was that it had mandibles.

"Shuttle 225 to the Leveling Strength- commencing take off." Meko said as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

The flight to the Ship was uneventful and after they landed Naki stayed behind to unload the cargo. Ryau followed D'rok to the Squad Lounge and was mentally preparing himself for what he might have to do in the future.

* * *

AN-  
Chapter 2 is rewritten- more will happen in chapter 3 rewrite- there is a large timeskip between the end of Chap2 and the beginning of 3 which will be covered in the Chapter 3 remake

Ryau and Naki (C) me

D'rok (C) Sgtlegendkiller

Halo (C) Bungie nd Microsoft


	3. Act II Pt 1 Welcome to New Mombassa

**AU: There is a large time gap between the rewriten Chapter 2 and the current Chapter 3- it will be addressed in the Chapter 3 Rewrite- don't flame me for it**

**CHAPTER 3 WILL BE REWRITTEN AND REWORKED TO MAKE IT BETTER**

000000

This time though the room was divided in half with two beds.

"So, good night?"

Ryau asked.

"Sure, if the ships clock is right we should be in slip-space in the hour."

Ryau and Naki went in to their areas and Ryau took off the armor and fell asleep, as for Naki, she sat i her gown and thought about all the catching up they could do.

"It has been a long time Nick, a long time,"

she whispered to her self as she drifted in to sleep. Ryau started to drift back to reality as a smell filled his nose.

"What's that smell, it smells almost like eggs."

He lifted his head and looked at the table, there was a plate of what looked like brown eggs and bacon. Also there was a holographic card next to it 'Ryau I need to go do some work in the lab, I hope you like your breakfast, made it my self, Naki p.s. don't try to leave the room they have guards on the corners.' About an hour later she returned

"I think I have a way to get you out of here..."

but then an announcement cut her off

"Exiting slip-space in 5..4..3..2..1.."

The ship shuddered and the lights dimmed. A few moments later there was another announcement

"All hands to stations, we have found another human word."

Ryau looked at Naki and asked

"What day is it, for humans?"

"Um, October..20..., Oh no."

"Naki I think we need to get out of here."

"I agree the guards should have left to their other stations and we'll be caught in the masses of warriors getting ready, we should head to the hanger."

They left their room and headed down the hall. In the hanger they walked to a empty Seraph but before they could get in a zealot yelled

"You two get armed up and get in the boarding craft."

They had no choice but to follow the order. Ryau took a carbine and Naki took a plasma rifle. once on board, they felt the tug of acceleration as they left the ship. Through a small window, He and Naki watched the Mercy and Betrayal explode as a MAC slug tore through the reactor.

"We're lucky we left when we did"

Naki whispered under her breath. The boarding craft suddenly shook as it was hit by a passing longsword. It entered the atmosphere and began to heat up.

"This thing isn't made for an atmospheric entry"

yelled Naki as the docking tube bent and began to break off. The pilot struggled to bring it out but it was too late the tube flew off and wind rushed inside. The only thing the pilot succeeded in doing was slowing their decent, the pilot yelled

"Brace for Impact."

The boarding craft came down into a building and came out the other side in pieces. Ryau and Naki sill sat in their seats as they crashed through another building. Later Ryau woke up hanging above a street. he looked over and saw Naki and she kicked him,

"about time you woke up, any guesses on where we just so happened to land?"

she said sarcastically, nudging her head towards a sign.

"You got to be kidding me, what our luck,"

he said looking at the sign that said "Welcome to New Mombassa." They where hanging out of a building at least three stories above ground level. He unclipped his harness and lowered himself down using a wire that came out of the building. Naki followed him and they stood on a large highway.

"Well where do we go?"

Naki asked.

"My guess towards Regret's carrier,"

he replied. So they headed towards the ship and they passed many familiar areas to the Halo game so they concluded that thy should be on the right track. As they crossed the Bridge they heard a sound behind them. They turned around and saw a massive Scarab heading towards them. As it passed an Elite looked over the side and waved,

"you two seem a little lost, need a lift."

They looked back at the way they had come and then to where they where going.

"Yes we would,"

Naki said before Ryau could.

"Oh, we have a female, head on up, how did you two end up separated from your unit?"

the Elite said sending down a rope ladder. They climbed up and Naki answered his question

"We where in a boarding craft when we were shot down, our pilot kept us airborne long enough to make a landing but we went through a building and I think we're all thats left."

"Thats quite a story Naki,"

"How do you know my name?"

"What you don't remember your neighbor, Ttpa 'Sojomee, although you did leave your home for a while."

"Yes that is true but what a coincidence of us meeting here."

"Uh-hu, but what I don't understand is that how a scientist like you gets sent on a boarding craft in to combat."

"The ship I was on got hit by one of the Humans stations and we tried to escape."

"Ah, I get it now, Who is this Spec-Ops that is here?"

" That is Ryau 'Cinotee he worked with me on my latest Project."

Naki and Ttpa continued their conversation as Ryau looked to the other side of the bridge and saw a brief glimpse of a pelican.

"Well we're cutting it close"

he said to himself. Ryau held on to the support as the scarab climbed over the Highway tunnel entrance. They Entered a park and continued on. The Scarab rounded a building and shot at a pelican that had just rounded the corner.

"ha, we are nearing the humans command post, I need to be on the bridge,"

said Ttpa. Moments later Ryau watched as the scarab incinerated a tank Ryau walked over to Naki

"We need to get off before its too late, we'll get cornered."

" I know I've been thinking about that, but we cant leave Ttpa here to die."

"How are we going to get him off we cant tell him how we know?"

"I have an idea..."

Naki turned towards the door

" Field Master!"

"Yes Naki?"

Ttpa said coming up the ramp.

"There is some thing in the water over here,"

"What let me take a look?"

Ttpa looked off over the side in to the water Ryau ran up behind him and slammed in to Ttpa's back. Ttpa held his ground

"What is the meaning of this!"

he yelled stepping towards Ryau.

"Uh...?"

was all Ryau could say before he saw Ttpa fall in to the water. Standing where he had just been was Naki with her arms stretched over the side.

"Well that takes care of that problem,"

she said jumping off the side. Ryau followed suite and landed with a splash in the cool waters of Mombassa's water treatment plant. The Scarab continued to march down through the water. Ttpa surfaced and yelled

"What did you two do that for it is unhonorable."

Naki pointed to the Scarab and a large armored Human jumped aboard.

* * *

Author Notes

well another chapter of the Fan-fiction and I added a new character. A lot of this is written already but needs to be typed up.

-H3PD


	4. Act II Pt 2 ODST

Ryau, Naki and Ttpa walked into the center of the square, suddenly a Phantom dropped down behind a building.

"Hurry we must leave," shouted an Elite leaning on the side.

The group ran towards it as Ryau heard the shouts of a few humans behind the. A rocket flew by his head and missed the nose of the Phantom by mere inches. He was almost there, he looked back and saw Naki hot on his heels, but Ttpa was nowhere to be seen. Ryau jumped on board and turned to grab Naki's hand, but another rocket slammed into the door near Ryau. Forcing the pilot to pull off. The blast knocked Ryau's head against the bulkhead and the next thing he saw was black.

Naki watched Ryau lean out to grab her hand but before she could reach it, an explosion knocked her away. The Phantom pulled up and headed to the Carrier. She heard the Marines yell, "fall back, to the pelican," moments later a pelican lifted off and headed around the building to where they had last seen the Scarab. Now alone, she walked further into the city. Suddenly there was a loud clash and a bright flash filled the sky, a roar and a powerful wind swept through the streets.

Once the initial flash had passed, she looked up and saw a handful of objects sail through the air. She watched a pod impact a building not so far away. Then out of nowhere a spike grenade hit the wall near her head, she dove behind a vehicle and looked to see what had thrown it. Two brutes stood laughing at her. She primed a Plasma grenade and stuck it to one of their chests. The other brute pointed it's spike rifle at her and fired, a spike penetrated her shields and lodged in her thigh. The brutes however where not as lucky as she was, the one brute exploded and the other had half-a-dozen needles lodged in its chest. She put her Needler away and proceeded to limp to where the pod had landed. She found it four stories up, still closed. She decided to wait, so she sat down and pulled out the spike. Once the wound was clean and treated she saw a human police car.

"How different cars looked 500 years after I had last been on earth," she thought as she got inside and got out of the wind. "Pretty cramped but good enough. "

She fell in to a deep sleep as the medicine took effect. There was a quiet hiss as Naki came to, a loud pop and Naki was up, suddenly something hit the back of the car and slid across the street. Naki got out and saw a human, an ODST, fall from the pod. The ODST looked around for a second, Naki hid her head. The ODST limped over to a medical kiosk and inject something into their suit. Naki came around the car with her hands up and her gun on the ground, in reach incase they tried to shoot her. The ODST pulled his gun up.

"I surrender, I am a scientist, not a soldier," she said.

The ODST scanned over her stopping at her chest and at her wound, "Brutes," she said anticipating his question. "We hate each other, when the commanding unit left they tried to kill me." They stood there for a minute. "I would be branded a Heretic for what I have done, I helped another Human, but everyone that knew about that died when one of your orbital stations destroyed our ship." The ODST eventually turned around and waved for her to follow.

Ryau woke in a brightly lit room, there was a constant beeping, much like a heartbeat monitor only deeper in tone and twice as fast. The light cleared and an Elite stood over hem, he panicked and looked for a weapon, but stopped. The memories of what had happened over the past few weeks flooded back, he wasn't restrained so that meant that they didn't know what he was. The Nurse saw him move his head and left the room. Ryau felt around, he had a large bruise on the back of his head and his left arm was immobile in a cast, so was his left leg. The Nurse returned with a gold armored Sangheili, Ttpa.

"Ttpa, how did you get here, where is Naki?"

"You're a very slow runner," he said with a laugh. "I am sorry Naki is still on the Human planet, but I am confident that she will pull through, as I have heard, there is another fleet on its way there soon and she'll be picked up."

"What happened to me?"

Ttpa nodded to the nurse and she said "You have a slight concussion, a severely bruised wrist and leg."

Ttpa stepped forward "Thank the Forerunners, I had you transfered to my unit, The Prophet of Regret is having me assemble a team of the only survivors of other squads, and judging from your record, you have been the sole survivor of a few squads, fighting tell the Phantom picked you up. We are going to go on a special set of missions so follow me so you can meet the rest of the team and get some food."

"Yes sir, how long was I out?"

"You were out for about two days, that gives you four days to train with the team including two days of physical activity when you get you casts off."

The crutch the Nurse gave him was just a handle, a pad, and the bottom pad, but when she pressed a button blue energy flowed and the pad, handle and bottom pad separated becoming the right size for him. Ttpa lead Ryau in to the Commons, the smell of food reminded him that he hadn't eaten since Naki had made him breakfast. Once they got their food They sat down at a table with; Two Minors, a Major and another Spec-Ops. They where all talking but when they saw Ryau they stopped. Their armor was new and clean while his was dented, burned and scratched.

"Men," Ttpa began. "This is Ryau 'Cinotee our new member, Ryau this is Inbr 'Elaasee, Ghmo 'Vekatee, Eral 'Vanamee, and Shou 'Souumee." He introduced them by rank starting at the minors. Inbr and the others nodded and continued to talk. After Ryau finished eating he noticed them leaving. Ttpa waved for him to come. "Ryau, it is time to get our new armor and do target practice." When they reached the Armory Ttpa stepped in front of the group. "You will be receiving the new version of the Combat harness, it has faster recharging shields and double the storage, you will also be receiving a set of practice armor, each armor has your name and you specialized logo." Ttpa said. Each Sangheili was handed a package "Take you supplies and meet me here in you practice armor in three units."

* * *

Author Notes

Although the reviews stated that I am moving too fast I agree, but to me this was originally going to be a short story three chapters max, as for punctuation and grammar, I'll review it again and I'll have my family review it too. For the Cannon problem, in the original version they where testing a Forerunner Object that so happened to turn Nick in to an Elite. Ttpa did not die when he was pushed, I would not kill Naki's neghbor right after they meet him. Naki and Ryau where once Human so that is why they talk they way they do and they still act the way they used to. Also according to the Halo Encyclopedia the Spartans underwent Argumentation at the age of 14, Nick entered at the age of 15. There are plot holes and I hope to get them fixed over the coming week. I think that I need to find a new way for Naki to meet the Rookie and not be killed. Every one will tie in at the very end. I started writing this in 2005, originally it was going to include the events on Halo 1, on July 4 I posted it on DeviantArt, any Similarities to other stories are Coincidental and/or Accidental.


	5. Act II Pt 3 Flood

Naki shot the brute in its head, the needles exploded showering the area with blood, brains and chunks of bone. That was the third brute she had killed, but after finding the dead group of Sangheili impaled with spiker rounds she didn't care. The ODST had found a few items around the city that related to his team, thanks to the city's AI. She had a team of her own, three grunts she had found hiding where the Sangheili were found. Their armor was blue so that she wouldn't shoot them. She missed Ryau, they had been together for less than two months and he was already far away. The group crept in the shadows trying to avoid being seen by the two Hunters standing in the intersection, surely word of her actions had spread throughout the ground forces here and they all would be on the look out for a green armored Sangheili with a Human. Thankfully they where not noticed and they arrived at the last waypoint without incident. Kikowani Station according to the sign. As the ODST inspected the Bio-foam canister they heard some thing over the radio. The person identified themselves as Veronica Dare the Commander of the ODST's team, she said that she was in the AI's data center. Another waypoint appeared on Naki's HUD and apparently the ODST's too. It lead them to and elevator door. Naki instructed the Grunts to stand guard outside the shaft. The ODST jumped and slid down the wire followed by Naki. There was a thump followed by a larger thump as Naki landed on top pf an elevator car. The data center was on sublevel 9 ant they on the other hand where on sublevel 7. The halls slopped downward as they walked through the facility. There was a slight resistance of a few Jackals and grunts. When they made it to where they could go to sublevel 8 a NMPD officer was also trying to access the lower level. He saw Naki and shouldered his Assault Rifle. He pulled the trigger but there was a click

"Damn it," he said.

He started to reload but stopped when he saw the ODST step in front of her.

"Oh so he's a friendly split-lip" he said sarcastically

"I am a she, thank you very much." Naki said

The NMPD officer looked surprised and said

"Ok, but I'm keeping my eye on you, but it seems that your ODST is doing that."

They jumped down in to a dark area. The ODST was the only one with night vision so he lead the way. More Brutes and Grunts blocked they're way, but they where taken care of. Once they reached the last data stack they where almost out of ammo. The stack opened and the officer said

" You going down to level 9 too? Guess I could use some backup…"

Naki and the ODST jumped down and waited for the Officer.

"You hear that? Buggers! Down at your level." the officer said as buggers came from the vents "Oh no! They're up here too! Coming out of the damn vents! Get back! No! Ahh!"

The stack closed and the intercom said "Crime doesn't pay!"

The ODST stood trying to understand why it just said that. But Naki on the other hand remembered what it meant after a while. They continued on and came to a locked door being fired upon by a group of grunts. They cleared the area and the intercom said

"Welcome! Access granted."

The door opened and they walked down a long hallway. There was another door the ODST knocked and it was opened. A pistol was shoved in Naki's face. She dropped her needler and kept her hands away. Again the ODST stepped in front of her.

"Why did you bring one of them here?" Dare asked

"I can speak for myself." Naki said.

"Why are YOU here then,"

Naki told Dare they exact same thing she told the ODST.

"Hm, I see. Who was this human you helped out?"

"Well he's not exactly… Human anymore."

"What do you mean by not human any more"

"Well, I am a scientist and the project I was working on was to turn Elites into Humans so we could send spies to your evac centers so that we could find this planet. Our first and only test was on him."

"So we have Elites running around as Humans here?"

"N-no we only made one model and the plans where destroyed when our ship exploded."

"So who is this test subject and where is he?"

"His name is Nick Spartan-102, and he is on that Carrier that just left."

"You tested it on a Spartan!?"

"Y-y-yes"

"He better be alright when the In Amber Clad arrives, but other than that I guess you can help."

Dare lead the way through the tunnels, The Drones had constructed a hive above so they tried to keep quiet, but that didn't help much. Naki found a flamethrower and that did help, a lot. Once thy left each pillar was burning and the smell of burned bugs was everywhere. The flamethrower also worked well on the brutes guarding the door to the data center. They dropped through a hole and entered a large cavern. They quickly dispatched the brutes in front of the entrance.

"Naki stand guard," Dare said

Naki Moved behind a power box with her flamethrower ready. Over her radio she heard

"Buck-!"

"Veronica? Where the hell are you?"

"Data Center, but we're coming out."

"We?"

"No time to explain but do not, I repeat, do not shoot anything pink or green!"

"Whatever you say, just come on!"

When Dare came out there were three burning brutes. They fought their way across the bridge to Buck. One Phantom landed on ether side and dropped some grunts and a brute chieftain once they were taken care of, they met Buck.

"What's with the Elite?" he asked

"She's on our side now come on." Dare said.

They fought their way back through the tunnels ant to a working elevator. When they reached the surface the sun had risen and there were few patrols until they reached an intersection. Naki had found the remains of her squad sitting around the elevator shaft it looked as if they had put up a fight two dead brutes where the squad used to be and they had plenty of plasma burns. Dare and Virgil stayed behind while Naki, Buck and the Rookie went to fight. The sniper tower was hard to approach but Naki made it up there. She took out the grunts on the turrets. Naki manned one and fired on the enemy below. The brutes were eliminated and they went to the elevator that would take them up to the highway.  
+

+  
Ryau sat in the Sniper tower with his carbine. The rest of his team walked below through the course. An Elite on the other team came around the corner. Ryau's carbine cracked and an invisible laser struck the other's armor causing it to lock up where he was hit, since Ryau's shot was fatal the other's armor locked up completely.

"Ryau, there is an Unggoy coming up your lift, we do not have a clear shot." said Inbr

Before the grunt came into view an alarm blared.

"Exiting Slip-space in three units."

"Ryau, we're leaving the simulation room, and someone get Meko off the ground." Ttpa said. Everyone sort of chuckled at the fact that he had been eliminated the second he rounded a corner.

"I'm a pilot not a SpecOps solder. Remember that." Meko said from the floor.

When Ryau left the room he saw Ttpa at a communication station. Once he was finished Ttpa said

"Head to the Hangar Bay get in Meko's phantom." The ship decelerated and dropped out of Slip-space. The Phantom disengaged and headed for the target.

"By the Gods, its another Halo." Meko said.

"Thank the Forerunners, the Great Journey shall begin." Inbr said in response.

"Everyone we will be setting up protection for the Prophet. Your helmets have been updated with an aerial view of the landing zone. The Parasite is present but is contained behind a wall in a quarantine zone. Pick your weapons, we are almost there." Ttpa instructed.

As he finished talking a panel moved to reveal a rack of assorted weapons. Ryau picked his Carbine a Plasma Rifle. The Phantom slowed and stopped in front of a Forerunner temple. The team disembarked and secured the area. Meko pulled up and flew away. Their specific building was separated from all the other structures and there was only a shaft in the middle leading to water bellow. Not long afterwards there was a sonic boom and a group of fireballs fell from the sky moments later. Everyone got ready and Meko dropped off some Shade turrets and a group of Unggoy to operate them. Worst comes to worst Ryau would have to kill some of his former kind. About a hour later there was an explosion on the closest tower. Two Humans and a Spartan came through a door.

"Meko, get over here! We need to get to the other tower." Ttpa ordered

"Sorry Field Master the Ship Master is having me shuttle troops to face the Demon."

"When you are free get here."

Ryau aimed at the smallest humans head. He took a breath and changed his aim to the waist. He pulled the trigger. The Carbine round tore through the man's stomach and he collapsed. The other Marine stopped and Shau's Beam Rifle cracked, the other humans body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Ryau I have only known you for two weeks but I have never seen you miss." Shau said.

The Shades opened fire on the Spartan. But it turned and fired a three round burst into one of the Unggoy's methane tank. The Unggoy exploded taking the shades with it. By the time the smoke cleared the Spartan was know where to be seen. Five minutes later Meko came over.

"Meko take us to the Prophet." Ttpa said.

"Yes Excellency." Meko replied.

As the Phantom lifted off Hundreds of ships exited Slip-space above Halo. Moments later Meko said

"Field Master, we are receiving orders from High Charity instructing us to turn back."

"follow them." Ttpa said

The Phantom turned as the Temple was whipped from existence by a white beam. Ttpa stepped in front of his team

"We are being ordered to explore a set of caverns near the Quarantine Zone, the map now on your HUD shows that the tunnels lead inside the Quarantine Zone but are blocked by heavy doors. I recommend close quarters weapons. We will arrive within the cycle, study the map and get ready." Ttpa said

Ryau picked up an energy sward and examined it, Ttpa walked up and asked

"Are you experienced with it?"

"Some what" Ryau replied

"Activate it and get in a stance," Ttpa instructed

Ryau activated it and stood in a stance that he had seen others use while in battle on Standard.

"very good, you may use it" Ttpa said picking up two Energy Swards and attaching them to his thighs. "I do not expect there to be Parasite in the tunnels but is better to be prepared." Ryau grabbed a new set of Carbine ammunition as Ttpa continued, "I heard a few other teams had gone missing in the caverns, I fear that they may have disabled the barrier." Ryau grabbed a needler also just incase.

It was night when they left the Phantom, their visors turned to night vision. Instead of the humans version with everything green, everything was normal only brighter, like day. The tunnels where dark even with the night vision, and a strange green fog contributed greatly to that. There was a hum of machinery and a bone jarring screech I the distance. As they penetrated deeper the green fog became more dense, but it got clearer as they neared a large elevator shaft the opened up to the night air. A trio of sentinels followed by a Juggernaught Sentinel flew over the shaft. The elevator moved fast shooting deeper into the now facility. Once the elevator stopped it was apparent that the flood where in the area Biomass was hanging on the walls and the floor was wet with Sangheili, Unggoy and Kig'Yar blood. The further they advanced the more infected it became. As they approached a door it hummed and opened. Suddenly a roar shot out as something flew by behind it. Out of nowhere a loud floodified screech filled the room. Infection forms fell from the ceiling and Combat forms came out of ventilation shafts. Ttpa ignited his Energy Swards and sliced two Combat forms across the chest area. Ryau's Needler blew a Carrier form in to green mist. Inbr, Ghmo, Eral, and Shau formed a defensive square and shot in all directions. Unknown to the newly formed Sangheili SpecOps team a tentacle slid up underneath Ryau.

--

**Author Notes **

Finally got my note book back and I spent all day typing this up for you people I think it turrned out well and I have a cliff hangar what do you think is gona happen? I added another Sangheili go.. Meko!  
Time to rest Night

~H3PD aka  
**Ryau 'Cinotee -I Own that Name it (C) ME **


	6. Act II Pt 4 A Grave Mind

Ryau barley noticed something grab his leg because he was busy trying to stay alive. Suddenly Ryau flew up into the air, the flood forms withdrew and the rest of the team stared at him handing there. Just then another tentacle swag at the group knocking them into the wall. Ryau ignited his Energy Sword and cut through the tentacle. As he fell the tentacle flew down and caught him and knocked the sword out of his hands. He was drug through a corridor bumping into the walls causing his helmet to fall off. After what seemed like hours he saw a light. Once the room opened up he saw a large flood form that Ryau recognized as the Gravemind. Ryau looked to his left and saw the Spartan. The Spartan came around and from his helmet speakers Cortana said

"What is That?"  
the Gravemind responded

"I? I am a monument to all your sins."

Just then the Arbiter came down and was struggling to get free The Chief said

"Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off."

"Demon!" shouter the Arbiter

The Gravemind gestured to the Chief and said

"This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded." then to the Arbiter "This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded." and then to Ryau "But this one is but both combined and has its mind conflicted."

Both the Arbiter and the Chief looked at Ryau strangely. Graveminds tentacle came up and tapped the controls on his wrist guard. The flash cleared and he was human again. The Chief was about to say something but the Arbiter said "Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk!"

"There is much talk. And I have listened. Through rock, and metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."

Up came a red Monitor and a infected Prophet of Regret The Monitor said

"Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05."

and Regret said

"And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor most High... Hierarch of the Covenant!"

The Monitor continued

"Reclaimers? Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak."

"Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!"

"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand."

"Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!"

"And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!"

"This one's 'containment' ... And this one's 'Great Journey' are the same. Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before. "

The Chief then elaborated "This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake."

It appeared to Nick that they had completely forgotten about him.

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, demon. It shall not harm another."

"If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found. You will search one likely spot, and you two will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers!"

With that they where thrown away, and they where engulfed in gold Rings. The rings disappeared and Ryau looked around, he wasn't in the counsel chambers, he was somewhere else. Also he was back to being an Elite. He was on High Charity but on a building in the lower areas but still close by to the chambers.

"Meko land us in the right hangar." Ryau heard in his radio, he still had it in their encrypted channel.

"Hello? anyone listening?"

"Ryau, you're alive?" Where are you?" Ttpa asked.

"Yes I am fine, I'm on High Charity"

"How did you get there?"

"I do not know, the last thing I saw was a pile of flood."

"We heard 'something' talking over your radio, it said something about the Prophet of Regret and then it cut out, Ryau we docked and are coming out near the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, we will wait for your arrival."

Ryau stopped, not at the fact that Ttpa was coming out where the Chief was going, but at a group of Brutes kicking a Sangheili child around. They wore the armor of Honor Guards and carried Brute Shots. Before Ryau could do something one of the Brutes turned and fired at him. The grenade flew up and over him as he ducked behind a wall.

"Ttpa a pack of Jiralhanae just shot at me."

"Well fire back you will not be punished for defending yourself."

"I don't have a weapon."

"By the gods, Check your pack, I saw you place a Plasma pistol inside."

Ryau searched the compartment and found it. He opened fire and hit one of the Brutes in the head. The Pistol overheated and burned Ryau's hands. He picked it up off the ground and threw it at one of the other Brutes, one or them caught it in its mouth. The Brute howled in pain as the hot plasma discharged. Ryau jumped down and punched a Brute in the jaw. Only then he realized that more Brutes had entered the ally. They grabbed his arms and took him further into the ally. As they drug him he heard a large explosion and a human ship flew overhead. Before the Brutes could do any thing more, a group of Elites dropped down from above. Over the loud speaker a Brute said

"Rise, my brothers! Cast down the Elites!"

Then Truth said

"There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now?"

And then the Brute again

"Once the towers are clear, we'll drive them from the lower district."

"Ryau?!" Ttpa shouted

"Ttpa! I am Here"

One of the Brutes grabbed Ryau and punched him in the mandibles. Ryau dropped to the ground as Inbr shot at the Brute point blank with a Carbine. Once the area was cleared Meko's Phantom came over head

"We must hurry the Jiralhanae have pinged my phantom multiple times and most of the other Sangheili phantoms have been shot down." he said

As the Phantom lifted off Ghmo examined Ryau's mandibles,

"The left two are broken, I suggest you wear an Assault helmet for a few days, they should be fine after that."

"Meko take us up to the Mausoleum," Ttpa instructed

"Ttpa we need to go to the landing pads below the mausoleum."

"Why?"

"You heard the Jiralhanae the Covenant is falling apart. The Great Journey is a Lie. The Arbiter is heading to the control room to stop them from firing the ring."

"What do you mean, where did you get this information? and the Arbiter is alive?"

"When I was taken I met the Arbiter in the tunnels and he said that he was going to do that. The rings were made by the Forerunners because they couldn't stop the flood, it was their last line of defense. It will kill us all for nothing. The Index is going to be at those landing pads any unit and we need to try and stop it from getting to Halo."

Ttpa growled and looked at his team

"Meko Take Us There,"

"Yes Excellency."

Minutes later the Phantom came above the pads. Meko opened the side doors and Ryau leaned out with a Beam rifle. Tatarus and his Brutes escorted Truth and Mercy to their Phantoms. Johnson and Commander Keys also where being pushed along

"Hey Ass Holes!"

The Brutes looked around for the source of the Human language. Johnson and Comander Keys looked up at Ryau as he said

"Up here"

A beam cut through the air and blew a brutes head in two. Before he could get in another shot Meko banked down and out of sight as a Pelican flew over.

"Ttpa when the three Phantoms head to Halo we need to follow them." He said back in the Sangheili language.

"Meko do what he says."

-/Earlier/-

Naki sat in the back of the garbage truckas it headed across the highway. For some reason Dare didn't want her out in the open. She walked up the ramp and upto a hatch, but as she was about to open it the Oliphant shook and she fell into the garbage bellow

"By the Gods, this just isn't my day."

She cleared an area and looked in her pack. She had her usual clothes and to her surprise Ryau's old 20th century MP3 player she had found in his Spartan armor while she took it apart. Naki sat there wondering if the ear buds would fit in her 'ears', well they were really just holes in her head. She stuck them in and turned it on, what was playing was one of Ryau's favorite songs 'Blow Me Away.' She sat there listening until Dare came down and told her that they where leaving. Naki got out and went with the other ODST's to secure the area.

Naki asked "Why'd we stop here?"

Buck replied "Assault Carrier wasted the highway."

"Well that is unfortunate."

They headed up and met little resistance, two sleeping grunts and a Jackal. They entered the room and Naki found a set of doors along the back wall. She tried to open one but found it locked.

"How long tell your Phantom gets here?"

"Mickey, how long ?"

"Ten-fifteen tops."

Naki went back to the doors and tried another one, also locked. This time however she did not walk away, she leaned back and let loose a powerful kick that blew the door off its hinges. The Rookie and Buck both glanced at her. She looked inside and found a bunch of supplies.

"Uh, Buck there are some turrets back here, I thing we should set them up on the balcony." Naki suggested

"Good idea I think we could use it."

"Buck I'm coming out." Dare said as she arrived with Virgil.

"Hey, Gunny what was that, it didn't sound like the Captain,"

"Relax, we have an Elite helping us."

"What!?"

"She's Friendly"

"Still, an Elite."

"Well she's a better shot than the asset."

Naki walked out of the room with a turret under each arm.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I can handle it"

"Look out Phantom incoming."

Naki ran up the stairs and placed a turret on each corner. She got on one and the Rookie got on the other. Now they waited for the Brutes to come into view.


	7. Act II Pt 5 Talk the NOVA

Please Read and Review

The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum watched three Phantoms descend and head to the control room. A moment later a fourth Phantom came a pillar and shot at the third Phantom, the left engine sprouted smoke and crashed into a Forerunner pillar. The attacking Phantom flew over and stopped. Ryau came down through the grav-lift, Ttpa and everyone else headed back up to High Charity to help with the civilian evacuation.

"You!" the Arbiter said pointing his Beam rifle at Rayu.

"Relax, I'm here to help," Ryau said.

"You are Human, how did you become a Sangheili?"

"A science project called Leau-"

"Project Leau? I thought it was still in the developmental stage,"

"Not anymore I've been fighting with the Sangheili for two months now, I am here to help so lets get moving."

"What is that place?" the Arbiter asked Rtas

"Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey." replied Rtas.

"I must get inside."

"Then mount up, Arbiter. I know a way to break those doors."

A specter came around a corner and a Minor jumped out. The Arbiter took the drivers seat and Ryau took the side seat, the Minor mounted the gun and they headed off.

"What is your name, surely you have earned it?" The Arbiter asked Ryau

"Ryau 'Cinotee"

"Hm, you should remove the 'ee' from your name."

"I never added it, that's the real name."

"You would have been called 'Cinotee'ee, strange name."

Ryau just remembered he had been holding his Assault helmet under his arm, he slipped it on and connected it with his body suit creating an air tight seal. As his HUD booted up the first Brutes came into view, Ryau opened fire with his Carbine and hit one of the Brutes in the head. They followed Rtas in the Wraith to the platform that the Scarab was docked.

"There, Arbiter. That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab." he said.

At the door two hostile Wraiths sat waiting, The Arbiter and Ryau both jumped off and got on each Wraith and threw a plasma grenade in the cockpits. Once the area was clear Rtas said

"The Brutes control the cruiser, Arbiter. I'll remain here, make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!"

The doors opened and a Sangheili sat behind a barricade.

"The Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Hold your fire. The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight by our side."

Ryau followed the Arbiter as they fought their way up the tower. They had encountered so many Brutes, Ryau had lost count once they reached the counselors in the cells. Ryau trailed behind and stopped.

"Ttpa how is the evacuation going?"

_"We've saved as much as we can, the Flood, its infecting everything. But the survivors are headed to Joyous Exultation."_

"Wait, go with them, tell Xytan 'Jar Wattinree not to let the Unggoy or the Huragok touch the NOVA bomb."

_"What is a Nova bomb?"_

"It is a huge weapon that was taken aboard the Sublime Transcendence after the excavation of the Human planet Reach. It will destroy the Sangheili fleet and wipe out what is left of the council."

_"So far you have been correct. So I will believe you, I will see you when you arrive."_

Ryau heard a fight going on so he grabbed a Energy sword and hurried out. Two Brutes had backed away from the fight and started through the door. They were surprised to run into Ryau. One of them was impaled on the sword, the other didn't have a moment to think as its head was cut off in one motion. Blood spewed from the corpsed coating him and the Forerunner tiles. He looked up to see Sargent Johnson hop on to the scarab.

"Listen, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you." Johnson said. "But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's gonna activate this ring. And we're all gonna die."

"Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." The Arbiter said.

"Well, I just happen to have a key. Come on. Grab a Banshee and give me some cover. He's gonna know we're comin'."  
The Arbiter turned to Ryau and said "Ryau, get in that Scarab and make sure that human does not shoot me down."

"Yes Arbiter."

The Arbiter hopped in the Banshee and Ryau jumped on to the Scarab. He walked through the hatch and saw the button that said to activate the defence shield. once he pressed it the purple wall came up over the entrance. He walked around the support column and Johnson took notice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't shoot-" Ryau stopped in mid-sentence when he realized he was still speaking Sangheili. so he switched to English. "The Arbiter sent me to make sure you don't shoot at the wrong Banshee."

"Sorry, I'm not accustomed to an Elite sneaking up behind me."

"Where are the two other Marines?"

Just then a door opened and one of the Marines walked out. He began to draw his weapon but Johnson stopped him

"He's with us."

"I don't trust it," the Marine responded.

"I'm here to make sure your Sergeant does not shoot down the Arbiter. And I am assuming that none of you can read the controls?"

The Marines looked at Johnson and he looked at the floor.

"Get over here, how do I fire the gun?"

"Press here and it should lock-on to the target, movement is here, weapon temperature, don't let it turn red."

"What, were you the pilot for one of these things?"

"No I just pressed the HELP button."

"Oh, well lets move." Johnson said as the Scarab crawled foreward.

OCTOBER 21, 2552, New Mombasa, Coastal Highway

The Turret in Naki's hands shook and spewed bullet after bullet at the group of Brutes huddled in the small structure in the center of the road. The ODST's Phantom would be arriving any minute. Just then two Wraiths came across the bridge and started to open fire on the building Naki was on. Finally the Phantom that they had been waiting for arrived. It stopped above the Wraiths and opened fire. Once they where finished off, Naki got off the turret and walked to where Buck and Dare were standing. The Phantom flew above and turned on its grav-lift. Dare tried to push Virgil inside but he didn't budge. Suddenly an Assault Carrier came out of slip-space right above the Phantom. Buck ran in to the back of the Engineer and shoved it in to the lift. Dare and Virgil went up followed by Buck and the Rookie, lastly followed by Naki. On board Naki helped pull the injured one off the plasma turret.

"Easy does it." Buck said.

"Argh! We went through hell for that?" Romeo said looking in the direction of Virgil and Naki.

"Give him some meds, would ya?" He said to the Rookie "It's important. It knows things."

"Heck, Gunny... I wasn't talking about the aliens." Romeo replied

"Mickey? I'm sending you two very special co-pilots." Buck said

"Aw, come on! I don't want any of those things in here!" Mickey said

"They won't bite. And unlike you, they know what to tell those cruisers to keep 'em off our tail."

Naki and Virgil headed up to the controls, Naki sat in the other seat and manned the com systems. The Phantom flew up in to space and docked with am ONI orbital facility. There Naki was assigned a room, more like a cell, and was asked a series of questions that related to what her job as a Spec-Ops Science Major was and what she knew about Covenant planets. There she sat waiting for Ryau to come.

--

Author Note

Well there is part eight, I think, Sorry for not updating last Tuesday but I hope that sneak peak was good anyway I've got to go its 10:37 and I have school in the morning.


	8. Act II Pt 6 Blast to the past

The Life of Ryau 'Cinotee Act 2 part 5, Blast to the Past

Ryau headed through the corridor, Sergeant Johnson had passed ahead with a Beam Rifle as soon as he got on the platform. Once Ryau and the other Sangheili reached the doorway he heard Johnson say

"Don't shake the light bulb, If you wanna' keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill. Go ahead. Do your thing."

"The Sacred Rings, what are they?" asked the Arbiter.

"Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless."

"And those who made the rings? What happened to the Forerunners?"

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned."

"Tartarus. The Prophets have betrayed us."

"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun. And the Jiralhanae, not the Sangheili, shall be the Prophets' escort!"

With that Ryau and the other Sangheili charged foreword. He tackled one of the Captains and they fell off on to one of the moving platforms. Ryau kept punching until he heard a crack. Ryau leaned back and felt a pain in his chest.

"Oh shit-"

A knife was lodged in the slit between armor pieces. Blood was pooling around him and not all of it was from the Brute. He saw the Arbiter and the Humans talking to the Monitor.

"Funny" he thought "I'm thinking of my own kind as The Humans"

The Platform came to a halt in-front of the group, and the Arbiter moved up to help him off.

"Arbiter, fin-Find Naki 'Cimutee" he said as he removes the device off his wrist "Give this to her, she'll understand. Tell her. I love her."

Flash Back- Naki 'Cimutee 2526 (Human Calendar)

Michelle awoke with a start, sunlight streamed through an open window,'Strange?' She thought 'It seemed redder than usual.' The last thing she remembered was playing Halo 3 with Nick. She yawned and stretched, almost immediately she screamed as she felt her jaw breaking in to four parts, she looked down at her hands, two fingers and two thumbs. She suddenly felt a strange set of calmness, like this was meant to be and she stopped worrying about her transformation. She tried to remember the name of the species she had become, then it came, the Elites or the Sangheili. Oh Nick had been fascinated by them. She looked around the room, the first thing she saw was a mirror.

"Well now I know what a female Elite looks like." she said to herself.

Next to the mirror a holographic panel popped up, there were two dots both red. Out of curiosity she pressed one and a light turned on behind her, the other opened the blinds over the window. Out of nowhere she got a sudden head ache, memories flooded into her mind, growing up, a family, going to some thing called the Varo Military Academy, the culture of the Sangheili. Confused on the reason for all the new memories she looked further out the window, something was off it looked like a real world but upon closer inspection it looked like it was projected from the top. Bellow the window a smaller control panel with a single red dot sat dormant. She pressed it and the world beyond disappeared and was replaced by a large purple city beyond that her new memories called High Charity. Michelle sat there marveling at the vehicles flying through the air and at the huge Forerunner Dreadnought in the center. The door chimed and opened behind her. A Grunt pushing a cart walked in. When he saw her standing there he yelped and said

"Sorry Miss Excellency- I hoped to have armor cleaned before you rise."

"Go on." She told him

He pushed the cart up to a socket in the wall and walked away. The cart started to rise up the wall, once vertical the lid opened revealing a shinny light green set of armor. She noticed something stenciled on the breast plate, a series of triangles, somehow she understood what they said, Naki 'Cimutee. There was a ping behind her and another Holo panel popped up out of a platform. It had a message, it read:

"Science Minor Naki,

Thank the Forerunners. Another scouting party has discovered more Forerunner ruins on a planet in the Sanctum system. The Highrachs want our team to go investigate. I know you need to finish your studies but I'll have you excused. These ruins look like they still may run. Look at it this way if everything goes as planed, you might be able to graduate a few months early.

Spec-Ops Science Major Agu 'Roniee"

Apparently her name was Naki 'Cimutee and she was a Science Minor. she pressed what looked like a reply button and said

"Yes Excellency, when and where do we leave."

A few minutes later the reply came back,

"After Breakfast, meet in the courtyard."

She moved to her armor and put it on her hands moving on auto pilot as they pulled straps and closed latches. Once it was completed she grabbed what looked like a book and a PDA and headed for the door. She looked outside and smelled something, like eggs and bacon, it smelled delicious. Naki walked down the hall eventually coming to a door marked commons and across from that a door marked court yard. In the commons she got in a line of other Sangheili, she looked a head and she saw others handing a cook a card that came out or the data pad and then have it handed back and walk away with their food. Naki picked her data pad up and pressed a button on the side, a small card popped up with the display saying about 120 credits or what ever they were called. She looked up at the menu and saw that most if not everything was only four credit-things. Naki took her tray and looked around for somewhere to sit. She looked up to see someone waving at her,

"Naki over here, Koijo is here too."

She walked over to them and they continued their conversation.

"I heard the Major is taking to one of those Human planets," said the one who waved her over. Her breast plate read Amos 'Asaos

"No they're not in the Sanctum system, its something else." said Koijo, her last name was 'Nelum. Apparently they were all Minors

After they had all finished eating Naki spoke up,

"Why are we here?" Amos looked at her strangely and said,

"We are here to aid the Highrachs in the exploration and study of the Gods' artifacts they left behind, but I thought you would have known that. We've taken that oath for the past six months." That was exactly what Naki had been waiting to hear, but she covered it up,

"No I mean why are we still here and not in the court yard where the Major should be waiting now."

"By the Gods, she's right, we need to leave."

All three of them got up, left the commons, crossed the hallway, and went in to the court yard. The only Sangheili on the room was a male, which she guessed was the Major because of his crimson armor. The Major was approximately 8'0" and 29 years old, he was standing by a Spirit looking impatient.

"You three are late," He said "Science Major Agu is already on board."

They hurried on the U-shaped drop ship and heard the Major say,

"The Mercy and Betrayal is fully equipped with a Research lab and a Restricted Access storage facility."

"Thank you Major Ttpa, I am sure you three are excited to finally explore a working Forerunner Facility..."

Science Major Agu continued on as Naki listened intently as she realized that it was going to be a interesting and strange rest of her life.

Flashback Ryau 'Cinotee (Nick Spartan 102) 2531 (Human calendar) Arcadia

Nick ran up the stairs carrying the Rocket Launcher following Spartan 106, Ryan and Spartan 094, Brian, they both had snipers across their backs. At the top of the 12 story building Brian kicked the door sending it flying over the edge. They where deployed from the Pillar of Autumn tasked with defending the transports while they loaded up, of course Nick still remembered what was going to happen since he last had played this mission about seven years earlier before he was pulled into the game universe. Nick set up the Missile pod he was also caring and got ready to shoot down any Banshees that headed towards their field of fire. Suddenly the voice of one of the Arcadian Patrol officers came over the radio,

"Spirit of Fire, this is Arcadian patrol, civilians entering the city are being blocked by hostile forces. We need to clear that area, can you assist?" Then another voice this one new,

"Arcadia ground control, this is Forge. We're inbound to aid in evacuation efforts, help is on the way!"

Ryan heard this and said "Thank god, I thought we would have to cover Transport two all by our selves."

Nick's team was the most emotionally open Spartans ever, they had gotten hell for it at boot. The Missile Pod lurched back as Nick launched a trio of missiles at a cluster of Banshees. Ryan picked up his sniper and shot an Elites head off. The Elite had been arming a plasma grenade, the grenade was dropped when the Elite was killed and it blew up igniting his squad of Grunts methane tanks. Once the smoke cleared there was a Pelican sized hole in that building. Two Hornets flew over escorting a Vulture heading to Transport two's landing pad.

"Finally back-up has arrived," Brian said.

"Forge to the Spartans in the building over Transport two, we could use a hand on two Wraiths on the other side of the building."

"Roger that, moving to new position."

They went to the other side and saw two Wraiths sitting in a court yard, luckily the court yard was really a skylight for one of Arcadia's shopping centers. Nick took off his Rocket Launcher and let loose the two rockets that where contained inside. Both of them looked as if they were going to hit, but at the last second one veered of course and struck the glass.

"Nice shot," Brian said sarcastically.

"Look," Nick said pointing to the glass.

Underneath the Wraith large cracks formed, all at once it shattered and the two Wraiths plummeted into the dark bellow, along with most of the ground forces that where standing by them.

"Great thinking" Ryan said.  
"Forge to Spartans, hold on up there a Spirit is going to crash in to the structure you are in,five seconds."  
Suddenly there was an explosion and the building started to shake and the floor started to slant. the building started to collapse in on its self as the Spartans ran for the door. There was a second explosion as the supports for the underground complex gave way.

Flash Back- Naki 'Cimutee January 12, 2552 (Human Calendar) Unknown Forerunner Facility

Naki walked down the hall, her data pad chirped and pointed down another hallway. She had been promoted to a Spec-Ops Science Major and received a set of darker green armor. Amos and Koijo had left the Science department because they had married and had children nine years ago. Ttpa was involved in an explosion, he survived and was moved to the front lines, where he quickly rose to the rank of Field Master. The beeping became quicker as she advanced on a pair of doors. Supposedly, according to the Forerunner computers there was a device that was able to change ones species, and quite possibly their gender. She approached the doors and they slid open, there were various machines in the room but then she saw exactly what she was looking for. It was blue and about the size of the lights in her wrist guard. She popped one out and to her surprise the device sit perfectly, she took it out and stuck it in her pack. Naki plugged he data pad in to one of the Forerunner computers and downloaded all the the information they had on the device.

"Excellency, we are clear, send down the retrieval team," She said to the Ship Master of the Mercy and Betrayal.

-End Flashbacks-

Ryau's eyes slowly started to open, all he heard was the low pitch beeps that came from a Sangheili heart monitor. At first he thought that the entire battle of Delta Halo was a dream, but as his vision cleared he saw the Arbiter standing by the wall.

"Arbiter?"

"Ryau, be careful you are still recovering," the Arbiter responded.

"What happened?"

"The Jiralhanae's blade was covered with a weak poison, other wise you wouldn't have passed out."

"It felt as if I was dieing, I thought it was the end."

"That is why it is made, the Jiralhanae enjoy using it for torture. Your honor is not stained, I know you were once Human but now you are a fellow warrior. The Nurse says that you will be able to fight again by the time we reach Earth."

"Thank you, what is the word from Joyous Exultation?"

"The bomb was disarmed and jettisoned in to space, The Imperial Admiral is great full for your warning. Here," the Arbiter said handing Ryau his wrist guard. "I believe you need this more than it needs to go to Naki"

"I agree, where's the rest of my armor."

"It is clean and in your temporary room, when you are ready an Unggoy will take you there, I'll be on the bridge."

With that the Arbiter left and Ryau began to get up.

--

Author Notes

Ok here is the part about their past, there will be more parts like this just not right away, also the Device was not made by the covenant it was made by the Forerunners, and incase you didn't catch it, Amos is Asau's Mother and Koijo in Endesa's Mother. Also it says why there is a Science Department and what it does, I know there are no Vultures on the Arcadia Mission I just wanted to make it more interesting.


	9. Act II Pt 7 Crows Nest

Ryau followed the Unggoy through the bowels of the ship, they walked closer to the bridge and finally stopped at the room that he was given. When he entered the ships PA system came on, "Mandatory armor upgrade, all personnel report to nearest armory immediately."

Ryau got ready to grab his armor off the wall but the Unggoy said,

"No need Excellency, Arbiter already took care of your armor, he also left armor for Miss Excellency for when we arrive."

Ryau took a second look at the armor, it looked newer, more sleek. The helmet was curved slightly different then the one he had been given after the initial test of project Leau. He looked again at the chest piece, on the right breast plate the symbol he was given when he joined Ttpa's team was painted. The door opened and the Unggoy walked out. Ryau sat down on the bed and closed his eyes.

-Days Later-

Ryau walked through the halls of Crows Nest, he was meeting Naki at the bases common area. She had been staying in an ONI facility in orbit but she was moved down here. When Ryau walked inside he saw Naki sitting in a corner, in her civilian clothes with a drink in her hands. When she saw him she got up and gave him a hug.

"Its good to see you," she said.

"Same here."

"Whats this? did you get a tattoo?" She said pointing to a series of lines on his neck.

"No, its just a temporary one, someone on ship convinced me to get it."

"Well I like it, it add something to you."

"Eh, we should continue this later, The Chief's coming any minute now, we need to be ready to leave."

"I know, give me a minute while I go and suit up."

"I'll be here,"

"Back in a minute"

Ryau walked over to the table and sat down. Over his suites radio the Arbiter came on

"Ryau we're heading out, are you two ready?"

"Naki's changing in to her armor right now so we'll be out to the Pelican in a minute."

"Meet you then."

Naki came in to the cafeteria and Ryau hurried over to her.

"We need to get to the pelican, The arbiters waiting"

"Lets move."

Ryau and Naki Headed to the pelican following the signs along the halls to the hangar. once they got onboard the pelican lifted off and headed in to the African Jungle.

--

Author Notes

short chapter here, uh took me forever to write this, first I missed my tuesday deadline, then next tuesday and finally early saturday morning. Do not be suprised of I post chapter 6 later today. I think this is my shortest official chapter yet.


	10. Act II Pt 8 Searra 117

Ryau and Naki followed the Arbiter, For the past half hour they had been preforming recon while Sargent Johnson and the Marines looked for the Chief. As they got closer to where Johnson was they heard him say "Crazy fool, why do you always have to jump, someday you're gonna land on something as stubborn as you are, Chief, where is Cortana. "She stayed behind."  
They got closer and the Arbiter entered the clearing. As soon as he deactivated his Active Camouflage the Chief jumped foreword, grabbed one of the Marines pistols and jammed it in the Arbiters through. Before he could fire Johnson said, "Chief, the Arbiter's with us, come on we've got enough problems with out you two trying to kill each other." The Chief gave the Arbiter a shove and the Arbiter said,  
"Were it so Easy."  
Johnson handed the Chief an Assault Rifle and they headed out. As they ran through the jungle Ryau saw the Chief glance at him, not at Naki or the Arbiter but him. He turned his back to the Chief so that he could see the symbol on his shield generator. When he was sure the Chief had seen it he nodded and the Chief nodded back. When they reached a waterfall Johnson said,  
"We stick together, we're gonna get spotted. We'll split up, and meet back at the LZ. Chief, go with the Arbiter, head toward the river. Second Squad, you're with me."

After that Johnson climbed up a rock wall and disappeared on the other side of the waterfall. The Chief turned to Ryau and said,  
"Name?"  
"Ryau 'Cinotee"

"You?" pointing to Naki.

"Naki 'Cimutee"

"Alright, Ryau and Naki head up that hill and cover me and the Arbiter."

"Yes, Chief"  
Ryau and Naki climbed up the wall and took position behind some trees. Down bellow a Brute stood on a rock overlooking a group of Grunts in the river.  
"Chief, I've a Brute Captain and a group of grunts just on the other side of the log."  
"Got it, move up and see whats further up."

Ryau Got up and walked around the top of the cliff,  
"A lot more Brutes and Grunts up ahead,"  
The Chief didn't respond but Ryau heard gunfire coming from where he left Naki. He hurried back and found the Brute and Grunts dead and the Chief standing on top of them. Naki was crouched down and her Carbine was smoking.  
"Come on Naki we've got more brutes to kill."  
They fought their way through the jungle and came to the first dam. Two Pelicans sat overhead firing their turrets at the Brutes. As the Chief advanced taward the Brutes position, Ryau jumped in to thte river and swam across th the other side...

Author Notes

here you go chapter 13, well chapter 12. But Its not done yet, I havent been in the mood to write lately but now I am. Also I updated Chapter 1 its better now


	11. Act II Pt 9 Brutes

Ryau lifted himself out of the river and reached back to help Naki out. Together they Climbed up the tree right behind the Jackals.

"Three, two, one."

Ryau reached forward and twisted the Jackals neck, hearing a satisfying snap he looked over to Naki. On the other tree branch she stood with her foot in the Jackals mouth stomping it to death. "Wow, remind me never to make you mad."

"You don't have to worry," Ryau threw the Jackals body off the branch and took up position and opened fire on the other side. With a few well placed shots the Brute on the turret ended up floating towards the hole in the dam. The Pelicans continued to fire but then one of the pilots screamed,

"Banshees, Fast and Low!" The other pilot said,

"Break off now."

Two banshees flew overhead and shot the pelicans with their Fuel Rod cannons. Only one of the Pelicans was able to make it over the rock outcrop, but the other slammed into it and slid down. Back down at the dam the Chief and Arbiter continued to fight their way through. Ryau and Naki continued to provide cover fire, picking off the Grunts. Once the area was clear Ryau radioed the Chief.

"We'll stay on this side of the river and continue to provide cover fire."

"copy."

When they came around the dam they could see the crashed pelican. They could also see the covenant forces moving in. Ryau and Naki both opened fire on a group of grunts that where closest to the crash. There was an explosion as one of the rounds ignited one of the Grunts methane tanks. The explosion had cleared an area large enough for Johnson and his Marines to escape. While the Marines ran up the hill, Ryau and Naki swam back across the lake and climbed up the front of the Pelican. They weren't that far from Johnson and his squad so they ran ahead and tried to provide cover fire.

Later...

The pelican descended in to the upper hangar of Crows Nest and the Chief hopped out followed by everyone else. Commander Keyes walked up the steps and greeted him.

"Where'd you find him?" She asked.

"Napping. Out back." Johnson replied.

"Hmm, I'll bet. It's good to see you Chief."

"Like wise ma'am" the Chief said and shook her hand. They headed down a hallway and Keyes continued.

"Let's get you up to speed. The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet, terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were..."

They parted as a group of medics raced by with a marine on a stretcher. "...extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here. East Africa. The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging."

Upon entering the Ops center the Chief asked, "What about Halo?"

"We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy..."

"The rings will kill us all."

Commander Keyes's attention was brought to a tech "Ma'am, I have Lord Hood." he said.

"Patch him through."

The main screen came online and Lord Hood appeared.

"Good news, Commander Keyes?" He said.

"As good as it gets, sir."

"So I see. What's your status, son?" He asked the chief.

"Green. Sir."

"Glad to hear it. The Commander's come up with a good plan. But without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off."

"Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed Anti-Aircraft Batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses..."

"I'll initiate a low-level strike. Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident—"

The Screen when blank and all the lights shut down. One of the marines said "Hell Not again!"

"Emergency generators, Now!" Keyes ordered.

"Shielding failed. They're down and charging."

"As soon as they're up, re-establish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that-" Suddenly the screen came back online and the Prophet of Truth occupied every one of them, he then started talking.

"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon nor shape shifter will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage... the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I am their instrument!"

The power returned and Johnson said "Cocky Bas tard. Just loves to run his mouth!"

"Does he usually mention me?" The Chief said.

One of the marines asked "Who's the shape shifter?"

Naki glanced over to Ryau and remained quiet. Commander Keyes ignored that and said "Give the order. We're closing up shop."

"Ma'am?" The Tech asked.

"We're about to get hit."

"All personnel! Defense code Alpha-one. Prepare for immediate evacuation!"

"The wounded. We're getting them all out." She said to no one in particular.

"If I have to carry 'em myself." Johnson said.

Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?"

Commander Keyes walked up a few steps and drew her pistol "To war."

Johnson turned to the Chief "I will guard the Ops Center. Don't worry about the Commander, Chief. I got her. But the Marines downstairs could use your help. Ryau, Naki, head down to the motor pool see if you can get any of the convoy's moving out to take more wounded."

The Arbiter and Chief headed down to the lower level while Naki and Ryau headed to the motor pool. Once they arrived they found the marine in charge. "We're here to help with the evac."

"What ever split-lip, go guard the door or some thing. We don't need your kinds help here."

"Listen marine I'm Spa-!"

Naki touched Ryau's shoulder "Now is not the time, lets just do what he says and guard the door."

Ryau walked back to the door and set up a defensible position. "Why wouldn't you let me tell him?"

"I talked with an ONI operative, she said that we should keep this... situation on a need to know basis. At least until they sort it out."

"Ok then. Bu- wait do you hear that."

"Yes, sounds like a spiker."

"Move behind that box, we've got Brutes on their way."


	12. Act II Pt 10 The Highway

Ryau opened fire with his carbine and Naki with her plasma rifle. The combined fire dropped the first two Brutes before the ones in the back could return fire. The two kills did not slow the Brutes advance however. Ryau remained crouched and backed away from the first barricade back to the second, where a squad of marines were positioned.

"The sarge told us to back you two up," one of the marines said.

Before Ryau could respond, the first Brute made it through the door. A Chieftain with a Gravity-Hammer smashed the fist blockade sending a traffic cone flying through the air. The cone struck one of the trucks mirrors and snapped it off.

"Damn, those cones are deadly." One of the marines remarked.

Ryau and the marines continued to fire at the Brutes taking as many as they possibly could down before they reached the third blockade. The Chieftain slammed the hammer into the marine next to Naki sending him flying into the side of a container.

"Heretic!" the Chieftain roared as he raised his hammer above Naki's head.

But before he could finish the swing a Warthogs chain gun unleashed a stream of bullets in to the brutes, already drained, shields cutting him up. A group of Grunts wandered into the battle. Naki grabbed the Grav-hammer and ran right at them. She slammed it down and the force field propelled the bodies of the Grunts in all directions. A few seconds later there was a pause in fighting, there were no more hostiles. The Sergeant honked the horn of the semi and yelled,

"We're movin' out, everybody saddle up. You two," He said to Ryau and Naki "Get on the back."

"Commander Keyes, We're with the convoy and we are moving out on to the highway." Ryau said into the radio.

The two semi trucks pulled out of the motor pool and in to a long dark tunnel followed by four mobile medical units and three warthogs, two LAAG's and a troop transport. The tunnel slopped down and exited on to a dirt road. As soon as they left a group of banshees flew down and began strafing the convoy. The trucks engines roared as they picked up speed. Ryau grabbed hold of one of the weapon cases to steady himself, when he notice that it held Spartan lasers.

"Naki" Ryau said tossing her a laser, "catch."

Still balancing himself on the weapon crate, he lifted the spartan laser and fired with one hand. The laser cut through the left engine and the Banshee spiraled in to the the cliff wall. Naki's laser flashed and destroyed another Banshee. One of the Banshee's made it through the AA fire and launched a banshee bomb. The bomb flew through the air and struck a lone support on the road ahead. The bridge began to collapse underneath its own weight.

"Aw Hell,"

The driver of the first semi yelled as he swerved and jackknifed the trailer, but it was two late. The Semi fell over the edge and rolled down the steep slope, throwing Ryau and Naki off like rag dolls. As they slowly came to a stop at the bottom Ryau could barley stay awake long enough to see the rest of the bridge start to collapse sending the remaining vehicles down. There was a loud crash and every thing went dark.

-

* * *

AN

Well Its short but its better than nothing for two months, I hope to update tomarrow with a continuation of their pasts from Chapter 11 that I outlined last night

-Ryau 'Cinotee


	13. Act II Pt 11 Open the Floodgates

Ryau slowly woke to the sound of shifting debris and the creaking of stressed metal. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he found himself protected from the rest of the wreak by a twisted weapon crate. He could see something out of the corner of his eye, it was a Sangheili helmet, Naki's helmet.

"Naki?" Ryau yelled with no answer.

He grabbed for the helmet and felt it covered by a sticky fluid. It smelled like blood. Ryau activated his flashlight and saw it was blood, just not Naki's. It was Human. The crate above him and he heard a marine curse.

"Hey, anyone up there?" he yelled. He could hear someone running.

"Ryau? Is that you?" He heard Naki say.

"Yes, can you get me out of here, I'm pinned under a crate."

"Hold on."

A few moments later the weapon crate was lifted from above. Once he crawled out he got his first look at the wreckage. Two of the MMUs were crushed beyond recondition, the other was upside down with its doors ripped off. All the hogs had survived but both the semi trucks were bellow the rubble of the bridge. About half the Marines had survived and they wandered around by to Pelicans that had recently showed up. The air had a greenish tint and there was a bright light on the other side of the cliff.

"Come on, we've got to go." Naki said with hesitation.

"We're going to floodgate aren't we?"

"Well you've fought flood before."

"I know but I got taken by the Gravemind, so I did not technically finish the fight."

"Well it doesn't matter the Shadow of Intent is here and the Chief needs a hand."

They got in the Pelican and the Marines got in to the other. As the Pelican lifted off, Naki's nervous face turned to almost horror.

"Ryau, look at your wrist." She said.

Ryau looked down and saw the device, cracked and leaking a luminous blue fluid. The screen flickered and a strange symbol appeared. The fluid was seeping through a tear in his body suit and entering his body through a cut directly bellow.

"It's starting to sting like Hell "

"What does?" She said examining Ryau's arm.

"The blue liquid. Where is all of this coming from."

"Ah," Naki whimpered as some of the fluid was absorbed though one of her cuts. "It's Forerunner, it probably makes it inside of it. But its broken, you won't be turning Human for a while."

"Well I didn't plan on it, I like being a Sangheili."

**Over the Factories **

The Pelican landed in a field outside the factories and they jumped out. The pilot informed them that the Master Chief should be through this section of the structure in about a minute. The fluid had stopped stinging but it was still slowly seeping in to his arm. The lights in the factory were dim and the fluid glowed brightly so he wrapped the device up with a rag and effectively shielded it.

"How's the arm?" Naki asked.

"Fluid is still leaking, but it doesn't hurt"

Ryau held his recovered carbine and prepared to open the door. As he went through he spotted the Chief finishing off a combat form.

"Cheef." Ryau said with his voice cracking.

"Are you sure you're ok" Naki asked.

"Yeah, that was odd. Does my voice sound higher to you?"

"Sort of."

They continued fighting through the factory. Combat forms were everywhere. It was not easy, once they finished a section a new group of flood would drop out of the air ducts and attack from behind. When they finally made it out to where the ship crashed, they could see the army of flood that awaited them.

"Wow it looks a a lot different in real life." Ryau remarked.

"What?" Asked the Chief.

"Nothing." Just then a Sangheili Phantom and dropped a team of Sangheili SpecOps soldiers. They cleared the immediate area of flood and one said,

"Majors we have been given orders to help you and the Human reach the crash site."

"Good let us continue" Ryau said.

They fought their through the mob of flood infection forms until they reached the base of the wreak. A trio of Pure forms waited, all at once they transformed into Tank forms.

"Cheef head up, we'll take care of them."

The Chief headed past them and got through the hole. The Tank forms turned to follow but were blown back when a plasma grenade detonated. Ryau's Carbine wouldn't do much damage to a Tank form so one of the SpecOps tossed him an Energy Sword. That would do some damage. Naki grabbed a Gravity Hammer and the group ran foreword and attacked. Ryau sliced the legs and arms of the Tank form and stuck the sword through the center mass. Naki slammed the hammer on top of a Flood form and knocked it off the edge. With one Tank left Naki hit the hammer to the ground sending the flood flying to Ryau. He lifted the sword and sliced the flood in solders stood by watching as Ryau and Naki's teamwork killed three of the hardest flood forms. A Separatists Phantom flew over head and stopped over another hole. Ryau could see a blue light float down, he could guess fairly well what it was. A few moments later the Chief floated up the grav-lift. The Phantom stopped overhead and once inside Ryau saw 343 Guilty Spark, he was working on fixing the storage device that held Cortana's message. 'I'll ask him later' Ryau thought.

The Phantom lifted off and flew to the waiting Shadow of Intent They got on board and went to the bridge. Ryau and Naki entered in the middle of and argument between Lord Hood and Rtas 'Vadum

"And you Ship Master, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about..."

"One single Flood Spore can destroy a species," Rtas stepped foreword and hit his hand on the table, "Were it not for the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet!"

Lord Hood started to say something but Commander Keyes interrupted "Sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution."

"Cortana? Did you see her condition? How damaged she is? She could be corrupted for all we know. Her 'solution' could be a Flood trap!"

"We should go through the Portal, find out for sure."

"What we should do Commander, is understand - clearly - that this is humanity's final stand - here - at Earth. We go, we risk everything; every last man, woman and child. If we stand our ground, we might just have a chance."

"No. If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won." The Arbiter said.

The Chief stated "I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back."

"Earth...is all we have left. You trust Cortana that much?" Lord Hood asked.

"Sir. Yes, sir."

"This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. Hell if it is, Chief? I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which."

Everyone left except for the bridge crew and Ryau and Naki followed Guilty Spark until he was alone. Then Ryau asked his question,

"Excuse me, Monotor, do have a minute?" Ryau asked

"Um yes,"

"Well I was wondering if you could maby fix this." He said unwrapping whe cloth from around the wrist guard "Its a Forerunner device, it can...let me change back into a Human"

"So that explains why my sensors registered you had some Reclaimer DNA" Guilty Spark floated over to the Device that Ryau had just set on the table "Oh dear, This is going to take some time. My knowledge of other Forerunner technologies is limited but I will try my best Reclaimer."

"Thank you. Oh and it was leaking a blue fluid that got inside my body, do you know if it'll do anything?"

"Sorry I do not, It is best if you rest and see what happens."

Ryau left with Naki and headed to where Naki said their temporary quarters were. They walked through the halls in silence until they arrived at their room, someone obviously believed they were 'together' and assigned them the same room with only one bed, usually there would be three to four to a room. But they were alone, tired but alone, so they both removed their armor and settled into bed not caring if they brushed against each other. Then they fell asleep as the ship silently flew through slip-space.

Author Notes

Well finally Chapter 16 and on deviantart, The end of Act 2. The next part will be up in a while, But I'm hoping to update the earlier chapters before then. That info thing that I talked about in an earlier Note will be up eventually


	14. Act III Pt 1 Awkward Attraction I

Ryau opened his eyes and rose out of bed. He felt weird, almost how he did when he first woke as a Spartan, but now only the opposite. He felt smaller. Ryau looked over to the holographic wall that served as a mirror and saw a female Sangheili looking back at him.

"Naki?" 'She' said.

"What" Naki groaned.

"Wake up!"

Naki lifted her head up and then jumped off the bed. "Who the hell you?" She said.

"It's me, Ryau. The fluid, it must have turned me in to a girl."

"Wha... amazing, so it is possible."

"What is?"

"In the data banks that we found that mentioned the Device; it said that it could possibly change the user's gender. But sense we tested all the visible functions, I thought that it was something they were going to add on but didn't have the time."

"Well if the Device has a function that can do this so it'll be reversible, if not I'll be pissed"

"We should go see Spark, check on the Device." Naki suggested

"Okay, then we should get some new armor for me, I don't think I should be going around in an over-sized body suit."

"You're right, here it'll be a little big, but it's better than just the body suit." Naki said handing Ryau a off white shirt.

"Well what about pants?"

"Er, I guess we'll tie the body suit around your waist. Go change behind the wall."

Ryau slid the body suit down to 'her' waist and put on the shirt. She noticed that she was a little shorter than Naki. With Naki being 8 foot three, that made Ryau around eight feet. She went from being three inches taller, to three inches shorter. They left the room and headed toward Guilty Spark. When they entered his room they saw the Device opened up and floating above the ground. Spark was hovering over it and manipulating the small components inside.

"Oh, hello Recamier. Have there been any side-effects of the fluid?"

"Uh, yes there have. It sort of made me female."

"Oh dear."

"When do you think you'll have the Device operational?" Ryau asked.

"It took a considerably large amount of damage and the fluid corroded some minor systems. If you hadn't gotten it to me when you did it could have been unsalvageable. But it should be repaired in a few more days."

"So you're telling me that I won't be able to change back few more days, because I don't care if I'll be stuck as a Sangheili for a few more days. But I do care if I'm stuck as a girl."

"I'm afraid so"

"Well I don't like that, but lets go get some armor for me."

The left Guilty Spark and walked toward the nearest armory. Along the way the Arbiter stopped Naki.

"Naki, have you seen Ryau? We're having a meeting on the bridge." The Arbiter said.

"Um, hello Arbiter." Ryau said raising her voice.

"Hello who are you?'

"I'm Ryau."

"Really?"

"Its true, that's Ryau." Naki said

"What happened?"

"The Device got damaged and its being repaired by Spark, a fluid was leaking and this was its side effect."

"Well that seems unfortunate, but where are you going now.?"

"We're on our way to get 'her' a new set of armor."

"Very well, I'll let the others know what happened and that you'll be late."

"Thanks." Ryau said.

They continued through the ship and once they entered the armory Ryau noticed a male Sangehili glance at her, and not look away. It could be that she's out of armor, or most likely for reasons that Ryau know all too well. He did look somewhat familiar, but Ryau couldn't place him. Naki went over to talk with the female Weapons Master.

"We need to get this one a set of SpecOps Majors armor," Naki said like she was ordering something off a menu.

"Ah yes, the Arbiter said you may come here. What size?

"We don't know"

"Alright, please step into the scanner"

Ryau did what she was told and stepped on a circular pad on the floor. There was a slight humming noise and then the Weapons Master walked to a back room. The Male walked over to Naki and said,

"How you doing"

"I'm ok," she said softly

"well I just though-" He stopped in mid-sentence and then said, "Naki, oh I am so sorry. I didn't recognize you"

"How could you not recodnise me?" Naki asked him.

"Sorry but a lot is happening"

"Very true, how have you been?." she Asked.

"Good. - you?"

"Alright"

Ryau walked over and stood next to Naki. Then D'rok said,

"Hey sweet cheeks." he said

Ryau felt herself blush, and she heard Naki start to giggle. Naki leaned over to D'ork and whispered,

"D'rok that's Ryau."

He started to laugh and said "You're kidding?"

Naki's face turned serious and he stopped laughing

"No, it's a long story-"

D'rok's mouth hung open in shock and he stuttered "U-u-u I-I-I'm sorry."

Ryau leaned on to the counter and stuck her head in her hand.

"Well have a nice day!" D'rok said and hurried out the door leaving his black Carbine on the counter.

"Well I didn't expect him to show up, or flirt with me..." Ryau said.

"Me ether, I think we'll see a lot more of him before this jump is over."

"Of course, I think he's the only one we both know well enough to spend time with."

A few moments later the Weapons Master returned she carried a set of plain grey armor; it did not look any different than a male's armor. She loaded it into a machine and entered some information in to a terminal. A moment later when she opened the machine she pulled out a glossy black female chest piece. The left breast plate even had Ryau's personalized emblem. The Weapons Master loaded all the armor on to rack along with a body suit and what looked like a bra. They left the armory and Ryau pushed the cart to their room. Once they arrived Ryau brought the armor behind the holographic wall and stripped. She then proceeded to put on the armor starting with the bra thing. Once she had all the armor on except for the helmet and mandible guards, she walked out.

"Why don't we wear these?" Ryau asked holding the mandible guards.

"Well I lost mine, and I never bothered getting new ones."

"Didn't you get new ones in that armor upgrade?"

"No"

"Okay, but I just don't like how they feel. Sure they could have helped when that Brute punched me in the face and broke my left mandibles, but it doesn't feel right to me to wear them." Ryau said throwing the Guards over her shoulder and putting on her helmet.

* * *

AN

Well so begins Act 3 and it was voted upon at Deviant Art and here that the fluid would cause a sex swap so if you don't like the idea don't blame me.

Also I am working with Sgtlegendkiller (The author of _Fate Twister_) on my story and his story. D'rok is his character and he also came up with the armory scene.


	15. Act III Pt 2 Awkward Attraction II

Act 3 part 2 Awkward Attraction II

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to the Firing range, ok Naki?" Ryau said from the small kitchenette.

"Ok, I'll go talk to D'rok about what happened earlier, make sure he's not too embraced not to talk to us."

Ryau rubbed her wrist where the fluid had leaked through as she left the room. The wound was already healed but there was still a faint blue glow under the skin. The walk to the Firing range was uneventful for the most part and she didn't get as many stares as she did earlier. Ryau passed one of the communal bunk rooms for the lower ranks and saw that the doors were open, inside a group of Minors were clustered around a table playing what looked like a Sangheili version of poker. She decided to try to join in. Ryau walked up to the group and made sure she would speak Sangheili,

"Hello boys, mind if I join in?"

The Minors not facing her turned around in surprise and saluted. They didn't look like they knew what to say, but after a few awkward seconds one of them replied.

"Of course Miss Excellency, do you know how to play?"

"No I do not Minor- will you teach me?" Ryau said.

"Oh yes ma'am, do you have your money with you. Because if you don't; there are, other ways of payment." The Minor said nodding towards Ryau's breast plate.

"Oh- oh, I'll be right back."

Ryau ran through the halls and got back to their room, luckily Naki had not left yet.

"Hey Naki, do I have any money?"

"Um, I don't know. Let's check." Naki said as she walked over to a computer console and pressed some buttons. "Well I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news is, you have a bank account but the bad news is that you don't have even twenty credits. You were supposed to be played the day of the Schism- how ironic."

"Damn- well, I'll take what I have."

"Ok, I won't ask what's it's for," Naki grabbed a black data pad and hooked it up "I've been needing to get around to formatting this for you."

The words 'Reformatting Complete' flashed on the screen and Naki handed Ryau the data pad.

"Here" Naki said "Press this button here and you're card pops out."

"Um I think I need 'cash' not card."

"Oh really- now you make me wonder- not much on this ship doesn't take cards. But I said I wasn't going to ask" Naki reached in to her back on the counter and pulled out some coins, "Here's ten credits- go have fun."

Ryau took the money and headed back to the communal bunks. When she got there the Minors had gotten some drinks, many drinks, but they were waiting for her apparently.

"So she returns, are you ready to learn how to play?"

"Yes I am."

xxxxxxxxxx

Mean while Naki walked through the hall's to D'rok's room. As she got close she could hear music, it wasnt just any music, it was music from Earth; from the time she and Ryau had left. When she entered his room she stood in the doorway as 'Blow me Away' started to play. D'rok was polishing a Magnum, which caught Naki by surprise. The fact that had a weapon in his quarters, it was Human and he was listening to Human music form 500 years ago almost made Naki think that He used to be Human as well, but she dismissed that thought as D'rok looked up. When he saw her he jumped and almost dropped his gun.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked." Naki said

D'rok tried to hide the Magnum but he gave up and twirled it around his finger and set it in a case which he pushed under the bed. "You can come in." He said

Naki sat on his right and listened to the rest of the song. D'rok turned it off when it was over and then She asked, "D'rok are you ok?"

He sighed and replied "Yeah, It's just that- that was very awkward."

"You were stuttering pretty badly," Naki exclaimed with a laugh.

"What happed to him?" He asked.

Naki explained about the device that was created by forerunners that broke and released a strange fluid, but to be safe she said the device increased the endurance of the user during combat situations. "And he woke up this morning-" Naki concluded but was interrupted by D'rok.

"She don't look too bad." Naki laughed and he slapped himself on the face "That was stupid."

There was an awkward silence and then Naki said bluntly "How'd you get that scar?"

"Oh a long time ago, like 2531 human calendar, I think it was the Human colony of Arcadia; I got in a fight with a Spartan."

"What happened?"

"I got to close, and it pulled a knife out on me-" he sighed "-It's one of those things I never want to relive."

At that moment Naki saw someone come through D'rok's door it was K'an

"Hey Don, yo-" he stopped when he saw Naki "Sorry for not knocking! I'll- catch you later."

Naki looked confused  
"I thought your name was D'rok!" she pointed out

"It is, it's just- that's what everyone calls me- it's a nickname!"

That didn't sound very convincing to Naki but she just dismissed it.

"Well, I have stuff I have to do" D'rok said standing up "so- I'll see you later"

Naki finally took the hint and started to leave

"Hey" I started; she turned back "could you tell Ryau that I'm sorry?"

Naki giggled; said yes and left. But as she exited the room D'rok's Unggoy, Gregoy, came in.

"Sir! Me found something you like. Crazy female Sangheili dancing on table!"

Naki didn't pay attention to him as she left and went back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ryau danced around on the table, they had drunk all of the alcohol in the last five minutes. She ripped off the armor but left the body suit on. The Minors threw some money up and cheered her on; she stuck it down her shirt. Her brain was fuzzy but she managed to imitate the dance that she had seen many years ago on Earth. The door opened and the minors continued to cheer, it didnt bother them in the least that someone else had entered. Ryau looked up a little and saw D'rok. He looked at her face, and then he looked surprised. He moved up and shut off the music,

"This is over," D'rok said.

The Minors tuned now, they looked angry and started to argue but then they saw that he was a higher rank and backed off. D'rok moved up and grabbed Ryau's arm.

"All of you leave. Now." ordered D'rok.

The Minors complied and He pulled Ryau down off the table. Being drunk Ryau saw this as an opportunity.

"Oh, big stwong mann comess to catch me." Ryau slurred as she fell and landed in D'rok's arms laughing.

D'rok carried Ryau back to Naki's room, all-the-while Ryau trying to kiss him.

Naki heard a knock on the door and she looked over at Ryau's bed. She wasn't back yet and it was well in to the night. She got up and checked the exterior camera. It was D'rok; he had Ryau in his arms. Naki opened the door and said,

"By the gods, what happened?'

"Uh she was the crazy female; apparently she doesn't take strong alcohol well."

"Ryau should know that, when he was on Sanghelios for the fist tim- I mean when we went out in Varo one night he drank a couple of small glasses, and he was out for the rest of the night."

Ryau sat up and tried to kiss D'rok again but he had already handed her over to Naki and she kissed Naki on the cheek.

"Ah-, ok that's enough. Thank you for bringing her back D'rok."

"You're welcome." D'rok said as he slowly walked away "Oh wait, Ryau is one hell of a gambler." D'rok threw a sack and Naki caught in on Ryau's stomach.

Naki set Ryau on the bed and threw the sheets over her. She set the bag on the counter and walked over to her own bed then settled in saying,

"Oh god, I hope Spark can fix it soon- I don't think I can stand another say of this, this weirdness."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ryau yawned and sat up, then found that she had a throbbing head ach.

"Uh, what happened last night, Naki?'

Naki popped out from behind the holo wall, "Yes?"

"What happened, all I remember is playing cards?"

"Well what D'rok told me is that; you were drunk, dancing on a table with a bunch of Minors cheering you on."

"Oh my god," Ryau fell back on the bed and rubbed her eyes, "nothing else happened last night, right?"

"Well you won over four thousand credits. which is unbelievably good for someone who never played the game before."

"What can I say I'm good at cards. By-the-way what can I get with that?"

"Um well you can buy a Civilian Specter out of pocket."

"Cool," Ryau stood up and started to replace her armor, "Let's go see Spark.'

"Ok, let's go."

Ryau finished donning her armor and they left through the ship. As they passed the Community Bunks, the group of Minors saw Ryau and waved. Ryau waved back but hurried to avoid them. When Ryau and Naki finally arrived at Spark's room, they knocked and it slid open.

"Greetings, I presume you two are here about the device?"Spark said cheerfully.

"Yes we are Monitor, is it repaired yet?" Ryau asked

"Why yes it is, would you like it now?"

"Yes! Thank you, if you had a hand I would shake it!"

"You're welcome Reclaimer." Spark floated over to a table and showed Ryau a new looking device. "The basic function still works, but there is a new switch that unlocked itself after I finished my repairs. You should know Reclaimer, my scans of your brain detect that the fluid has effected your mind to make you more Feminine by having your body produce more of the Female hormone"

"That explains what happened last night," Naki commented.

"It does, all the more reason to get back to normal." Ryau said as she lifted the device and looked it over.

She held it like a mother holds a new born baby and then placed it carefully in a pouch. They thanked Spark again and headed back to their room. When they got back, Ryau took off all the female armor and body suit and put on her old male body suit and forearm guard. The forearm guard was loose but it would still work. Ryau placed the device in the slot and it clicked in. Naki sat on her bed and waited. Ryau pressed the new button. There was a slight pinprick on her wrist and then she felt the cold sting of the fluid entering her blood stream. After a few seconds passed nothing noticeable happened.

"You feel any different?" Naki asked in anticipation.

"No, not really." Ryau's voice cracked and sounded deeper. "Well I guess that's a good sign."

After an hour or so the changes started to pick up speed, Ryau got taller and lost his feminine curves. His muscle mass returned, and almost instantaneously the changes had reverted him back to his normal state.

"YES! I'm back baby!" Ryau shouted.

"Yay!" Naki yelled.

"It's so good to be back."

"Yes. It. Is"

"So um, what now?"

"I think it's time we got our bed back." Naki said with a grin.

OOOOOOOOO

Author Notes

Well that's done I'm back after a month or two and I post this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon too for I already have it written. Sex swap is over and ends with implied stuff.

D'rok and K'an belongs to Sgtlegendkiller

Ryau and Naki belong to Me.

Halo and all its Characters belong to Microsoft


	16. Act III Pt 3 The Ark

Later...

Ryau and Naki had gone to see D'rok and he was extremely glad Ryau was back to normal. Now Ryau ran to the Pelican he had been assigned to, there was an explosion and the Dawn shook. Naki was close behind as he got to the hatch. He looked in and saw the Marine squad. Their Sargent caught his attention.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Ryau muttered.

It was the same Sargent that had been defending the motor pool in Crows nest. Naki heard what he had muttered and said in reply,

"What Rya-" She saw the Sargent. " I thought he died in the crash."

"Apparently he didn't." Ryau said taking a seat by the door.

The hatch closed and the Pelican took off out of the Foreword Unto Dawn.

Ryau gripped his Carbine as the Pelican weaved through the space battle heading down to the Ark. He looked out the small window to see another Pelican burst into flames.

"Thank God, I thought we might have been on that one." Ryau exclaimed.

Naki just nodded and seemed to relax. She obviously was relieved that they had survived. The Pelican continued down and it started to shake as they entered the atmosphere. After about half a minute the shaking stopped and the Pelican leveled out. The Marines next to Ryau and Naki cocked their weapons and shoved their helmets on. Ryau and Naki were part of the Recon team looking for a landing zone for the Foreword Unto Dawn. Ryau watched the Master Chief and Arbiter hop out of the other two Pelicans and move up the cliff side. A Sangheili Phantom touched down in the other valley. Ryau's Pelican climbed higher and he heard a Marine over the radio whisper, "That gun is going to tear the Dawn apart..."

Ryau just continued to stare out the back, he recognised the Silent Cartographer complex and then the large canyon where the Dawn was to land. He pointed over to it and said,

"Sargent, That seems like a suitable place for your Commander to land her ship."

"Nice call Squid-Face." the Sargent said turning to to Pilot. Ryau shook his head and thought,

"God- Five months and I'm already talking casually like a Sangheili."

The Sargent told the pilot to radio the landing zones location when a Banshee patrol came out of nowhere and opened fire on their Pelican. The Pelican shook violently as its engines erupted in flames. Ryau caught a glimpse of their sister Pelican crash high in the rocks before they crashed into the desert sands.

The Lights in the troop bay flickered red and sand blew into Ryau's mouth. He coughed and rose from the corner where he had been flung. He looked to where Naki had been and saw here pushed Rocket crates off her lap. He smiled faintly and she returned it, and then she mouthed,

"Get off your ass and get this stuff off of me"

Ryau mouthed back with a laugh, "alright and I'll carry your ass out of here."

Ryau stood up and grabbed his Carbine, he lifted it up over his shoulder and placed it on its magnetic holster. The deck of the Pelican was sloped from the crash and a strong wind blew inside. Ryau put his arm up to his mouth, blocking any more sand from getting inside. With his free hand, Ryau pushed the weapon crates off of Naki freeing her legs. The wind died down and they exited the bay. There were not any bodies around the Pelican so Ryau had assumed the Marines had survived. Sure enough, Ryau looked around the front of the Pelican and saw them sitting in front of a Forerunner door way.

"Son-of-a-bitch Sargent left us for dead." Ryau muttered.

"Ryau, for all we know he thought we were dead." Naki responded calmly.

"He hates us- why wouldn't he look for an opportunity to abandon us." Ryau took a breath and his shoulders slouched. "Well, I guess I shouldn't blame him... If you fight an enemy for thirty years and then they switch sides and fight for you- there would still be negative feelings."

"Now you understand what they're going through- but they will never understand what you went through." Naki said.

"I guess that's just going to be something I have to live with." Ryau said taking a second look up the hill.

He saw a Brute leading a group of Grunts advancing at the Marines position. Ryau pointed to a partly destroyed Warthog and Naki nodded. She ran over to it and Ryau grabbed a SPNKr. Naki hopped on to the turret and cocked the weapon, she sent a short radio message to Ryau,

"Ready when you are."

Ryau responded with a three second count-down. Once he hit zero, Naki pulled the triggers and fired on the unshielded Grunts. At the same time Ryau let out a rocket on the Brute Captain. The explosion from the rocket, combined with the Grunts methane tanks exploding, thanks to Naki's rain of bullets, blew the patrol to bits. Chunks of carbonized bone and flesh fell in a thirty foot radius from the blast zone. As the explosion echo faded away, a new sound filled the valley. The whine of an engine got louder as a flaming Longsword flew overhead. Over the radio the pilot fearfully yelled, "Thrusters are gone, I can't control her!"

He was cut off as it crashed on the other side of the dune. Ryau's first thought was to go help, but then he remembered how there were no survivors in the game.

"To Hell with the game-" Ryau said aloud.

Naki looked at him confused as he grabbed an Med-pack and hopped on a Mongoose. She hopped on the back as the Chief and Arbiter came out of the doors. Ryau was half way up the hill when two Prowlers flew by and headed to the crash site. Naki detached his SPNKr from his back. Ryau raced by, holding his head low behind the small wing shield, and Naki shielded herself with the SPNKr. Ryau took the Mongoose over a jump and landed in between a Brute and his Chopper. Naki looked up and un-holstered her Needler, she put an entire clip in to the Brute before it exploded.

Up ahead a group of Brutes were running to their Prowlers. Suddenly there was a sonic boom and a trio of drop-pods fell from the sky. Two of them fell into a depression. The third landed on top of Prowlers causing them to explode. Once the fire and smoke cleared, the drop-pods hatch blew open. As Ryau drove by Naki saw the ODST hop out and kick a part of the destroyed Prowlers. They came over the hill and saw the Longsword crash site. Its tail was burring and pieces of it were strewn all about. Ryau hit the brakes and hopped off. Through the crackle of the fire he heard a thumping coming from a rooftop hatch. A piece of the Longsword's tail had fallen over the hatch. Ryau pushed the piece off but the hatch was still jammed, the hatch opened downward but for some reason it would not open. Ryau kicked down at the door and it budged slightly.

"Move back from the hatch," Ryau called down.

He kicked again and the hatch and the door opened a crack. Smoke poured out and Ryau gave the final kick. The hatch broke off its hinges and smoke erupted out of the hole. An arm reached out and Ryau pulled the man up. Ryau tossed Naki the med-pack and lifted the Pilot in to his arms. The Pilot's helmet was cracked and a bone was sticking out of his other arm. Ryau carried the Pilot over to a rock overhang where Naki had set up a tarp, taken from the back of a Warthog. He set the Pilot down and said to Naki,

"He's got a broken leg."

Naki pulled out a Medical Scanner and held it over the Pilot. "He also has a mild concussion and three fractured ribs." She looked up. "You've got the most experience providing Human medical dressings."

Ryau looked back at her and then to the Warthog. "Alright, move the Hog and the Mongoose to shield us from any Covenant coming this way."

Naki stood up and moved the vehicles while Ryau went to work. He removed the Pilots chest plate and filled the chest cavity with Bio Foam. He wrapped up the arm with a bandage and fixed a splint around it.

"Ryau!" Naki yelled.

A Prowler roared up the hill. But then she saw the Chief driving it. Ryau saw one of the Marines had a red cross on her helmet.

"Medic!" Ryau called.

The Prowler slowed and the Medic hopped off and ran over. The Pilot moaned and pushed off his helmet.

"Thanks, for the rescue." The Pilot said offering his good hand. "I'm Captain Foss."

Ryau accepted the hand and gave him a firm handshake. "Ryau 'Cinotee"

The Medic ran around the Warthog and took one look over the bandages. "You did a good job. Where'd you learn to wrap a human?"

"Nowhere." Ryau replied.

Ryau passed the ODST's bringing one of their own wounded over to the makeshift camp. The Medic moved from Foss and went to work on removing a spike from the ODST's side. Ryau walked over to the Chief and Arbiter.

"Move up- we saw a pretty good landing zone over that hill, We'll catch up once the area is clear."

The Chief nodded and the ODST's hopped on to the skids. Naki handed them her SPNKr and backed away. The Prowler took off down the valley. Ryau and Naki did a perimeter search and found the area secure for the moment. They waited a little longer for a squat of Marines to arrive to keep the area covered. Ryau and Naki took the Warthog and drove down the valley. As they came around the corner they almost ran right into a Wrath. Ryau threw it into reverse and floored the pedal. Naki fired the turret, but it was no use. The Tanks armor was too thick and the bullets bounced off. Ryau and Naki bailed out of the Hog and took off towards a door embedded in the cliff. The Wrath fired and destroyed the Warthog. As they approached the door it chimed open just in time and they ran inside. The door shut behind them and locked. Ryau leaned forward to catch his breath.

"I guess... we're... not leaving... they way we came in."

Naki just leaned against a wall and laughed. In front of them was another door, it chimed open and a blast of cold air rushed in. Ryau lifted his Carbine and entered the next room. There was a long hallway going off in to the darkness, the opposite wall was lined with open windows. There was a roar of rushing water echoing along the corridor. Ryau stepped over to the windows and looked out. The space was large and dark, the cool breeze blew in from bellow and the bottom of the cavern was obscured with mist.

"That's deep." Ryau commented.

"My guess is that its the water from the waterfall flowing underneath this area to be sent up again later." Naki replied.

They continued to walk along the hall way and eventually they came to another room. They looked down and saw a group of Warthogs and Scorpion tanks waiting on the other side of the chasm. Almost directly across from Ryau, they saw the Chief and Arbiter.

"Wow, we made good time." Ryau said to noone in particular.

The Forerunner bridge flickered into existence and the UNSC continued through the wall. A pair of Sentinels flew by Ryau just stopping with enough time to scan him. The door in front of him opened and they almost collided with the Arbiter and Master Chief. Guilty Spark hovered infront of the door and it opened. As the Chief rushed out, a Scarab leg landed right infront of him. Ryau looked down the ridge and saw the line of tanks rolling out of the cave. The Scarab marched down the hill not paying any attention to the small group. A Gauss Warthog drove up being chased by a Ghost. The Ghost opened fire and killed the Hog's gunner. The driver quickly hopped out and mounted the turret. He fired and blew the Ghost apart. The Chief ran up to the Hog and got in the drivers seat, while the Arbiter commandeered another Ghost that was coming from behind. Ryau and Naki sid down the cliff face as a loud rumbling sound came from above. They looked up to see a pair of Pelicans fly over, a few yards above their heads. The sound was deafening. One was drifting towards the cliff face, fire sprouting from the crew bay. The other exploded as a Covenant Seraph strafed the craft. The first Pelican laced across the first terrace then slammed straight into the cliff. The Pelican, surprisingly, did not explode. Instead it jerked downwards violently. Still moving fairly quickly, it almost plunged straight down against the cliff. Ryau and Naki watched it plunge in uncertainty until it slipped out of sight into an opening at the base of the cliff. A large bang rang out signifying its final impact. As Ryau and Naki reached the base of their cliff they looked at each other and then towards the hole.

"We need to check that out," Ryau said. "You still have that Med-Pack?"

"Yes I do." Naki responded

"Okay let's go."

Ryau and Naki jogged towards the opposite cliff and stopped at the opening the ill fated Pelican had entered. Smoke billowed from the opening, upon quick inspection, Ryau saw that the opening was part of a tunnel. Without another second, Ryau started to move down the tunnel. Naki, being unsure at first, soon followed at Ryau's side. After a little distance, the pair came up on a large metallic object. It was hard to distinguish at first, but as they edged closer it was discovered to be the left wing of the Pelican. It was badly damaged and mangled by itself. Naki, who was more concerned for the safety of both herself and Ryau, notice a faint orange flicker of light against the wall of the tunnel. Naki put a hand on Ryau's shoulder to get his attention, which was currently on a piece of wing. Once Ryau had looked up to see what was wrong, Naki pointed down the tunnel.

"Look-" Naki said.

Ryau quickly stood up, and looked back at Naki. "Stay close." He said just before starting down the tunnel. As Ryau led Naki deeper into the tunnel, the tunnel angled slightly to the right, then opened up into a large cavern. Inside the cavern, half way across, sat the burning Pelican.

"Sir! me ok! sir?." It was a Grunt, unseen but heard.

Ryau pulled his Carbine out ans moved towards the crash. Naki also pulled out her Needler but stayed where she was. The crew bay of the Pelican was slightly open. however, there fruitlessly trying to open the crew bay, was the Grunt

"Hey, you there!" Ryau shouted aiming his rifle at the Grunts head, "Are you Loyalist or Separatist?"

"me? Me- Me not sure now" the Grunt explained, unhelpful to the situation.

"Who are you looking for?" Ryau said, pulling the grunt away.

"Please, me need to-" the grunt was interrupted as the crew door was violently busted open from the inside.

Ryau jumped back and aimed the Carbine to the hatch. Screaming could be heard from the Pelican. Quickly, a tall dark armored Sangheili rushes out from the smokey crew bay. He was caring an injured pilot. The Sangheili walked by Ryau and Naki. Once past them, he stopped and then kneeled to the floor. He set the injured pilot down and the pilot was screaming very loudly in pain. The Sangheili shook his head and he looked over the human.

Then, in a fluent movement, he covered the humans mouth, and drew a magnum from his side. He put the magnum against the bottom of the humans head and pulled the trigger. The human screamed no longer, and his body laid limp on the ground.

A few moments after that Ryau just stood there trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Then just like someone had flipped a switch, Ryau ran up to the Sangheili and punched him in the side of the head.

"You son of a-"

The Sangheili fell over, only to quickly recover and tackle Ryau to the ground. Ryau, landed on his back, and put his hands up to defend against the Sangheili on top of him. He is shocked to see a familliar face.

"D'rok?"

"Ryau? what the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to find that Pelican- Why the hell did you just shoot that man? We have medical supplies!"

"He was going to die."

"How do you know he would?"

"I have a lot of experience with humans and injury" D`rok stood up, getting off of Ryau.

"Well so do I."

"I knew... it is better to end suffering than to try to heal it"

"Humans will need every soul they can when this war is over D'rok, their numbers are-"

"Do not tell me about their numbers, that is already well known to me." D'rok cut Ryau off.

"The injuries he has sustained would have taken years, mabye even decades to heal. It would have been very painful as well."

"Well..." Ryau just gave up the argument finding no way to continue his side.

D`rok went back to the dead human and knelt back down at the corpse's side.

D`rok then lowered his head and began to speak silently with his eyes closed.

It looked like D`rok was...praying. Ryau was confused, He had never seen a Sangheili pray like that before, and even more so, the only religion he had heard of was the worship of the Forerunners which was proven false now. Ryau just watched as D'rok finished and stood up, finally opened his eyes and with both fingers, closed the fallen pilot's eyes.

"You are in a better place now my child" D`rok whispered

Naki, who still had a hold of the Grunt, was shocked to hear a female voice as her arm was pulled.

"Let him go" the voice commanded.

Naki, understanding that this voice belonged to someone D'rok knew, let the Grunt go. "Okay." she said.

The female moved around to face Naki. Naki's gaze was met by a surprisingly soft and young face. That face however, had a certain "hardness" to it as it stared coldly at Naki.

"Hello..." Naki said a little nervously.

A hand pushes the female slightly,

"Its okay Sar, calm down" a male voice that Naki recognized vaguely, it was K'an

"Uhh, hello Sar, K'an." Naki said again.

Sar turned and walked over to D'rok

K'an stayed next to Naki

"That was pleasant." K'an announced.

"Yes, that was..."

"My question is: where the hell are we?"

"Well you're in a cave on the Ark. At the moment there is a battle with a Scarab going on above us. Actually..." Naki turned over to Ryau's direction. "Ryau we need to get back to the surface!"

"What? Oh yeah-" Ryau replied. "Well D'rok, we'll see you later, just follow your flaming debree for the way out."

"Sir!" another SpecOps Sangheili called out, Ryau recognized this one: Sig

Sig was standing next to a badly damaged Warthog.

"Hello Sig." Ryau said.

"Well- the hog is done for... ahh what a great fucking day!" D`rok stated, the vulgarity took Ryau completely by surprise. It seemed, as well, that everyone was shocked except for K'an

"Woah..." was all Ryau said.

D`rok stood up and cleared his throat, as if to try to hide something.

He quickly made it over to the Warthog and inspected it.

"Well that sucks... its completely totaled! The only part that would work is the...gun"

D`rok took his hands from his lower mandibles and climbed up onto the Warthog. For a few seconds he examined the turrent- fiddling with it several times.

This made Ryau curious.

"D`rok, what are you-" Ryau started to ask but was interrupted, once again, as D`rok loudly ripped the Chaingun from it's fixed base.

D`rok, now with a big smirk, hopped off of the back of the Warthog.

"Hey Ryau? Need any support?" D`rok asked, he was as happy as a little kid on Christmas morning.

"SIR! Can me have next!" the Grunt, Gegoy asked D`rok eagerly. If Ryau remembered correctly, Gegoy had a kind of fetish for heavy weapons.

"As you can see, what ever we had to do is erased from our 'shopping list'" D`rok joked, this surprised Naki and Ryau both once again.

"Well umm... we should get to the surface before the battle is over, right?" Ryau said.

"I'll follow you Ryau. I'm tired of leading everything" D'rok said with a heavy sigh.

"Um alright." Ryau said nervously. "This way."

Ryau lead the group out of the tunnel and to the surface battle where the UNSC were just finishing off the Scarab. Ryau's radio came back on and they heard Rtas say, "Excellent job Spartan, I saw that explosion from orbit."

"Uhh, D'rok, go up and help the Marines capture that structure." Ryau said pointing to the Silent Cartographer.

"Alright" D`rok started to lead his team towards the Silent Cartographer.

Ryau noticed a pair of Banshees flying towards D`roks team from their left flank.

"D'rok, two Banshees coming from your left!" Ryau said over the radio.

"Thanks!" D`rok responded through the com.

The two Banshees had picked the wrong group to mess with. Between Gegoy's Fuel Rod cannon and D`rok's Warthog turret they quickly were taken out. Ryau saw an empty Wraith tank and then opportunity. The Marines had not yet advanced up the ramps and there were still plenty of Covenant holding their position up there. Ryau hopped in the drivers seat and launched a salvo at the most occupied landing. Even at that extreme distance Ryau saw body-parts being launched into the air. Ryau repeated that with the other two landings, getting mixed results. Ryau eventually drove up to the base of the ramp and got out. The fight to reach the top had already begun, but D'rok and his group were nowhere to be found. As Ryau and Naki ran up to the first landing, they saw that the Marines and a few Sangheili had cornered the remaining Brutes. So they headed to the second landing. It was covered in blood and scorches, obviously where he had fired. A marine ran up next to him and was caught in the shoulder by a Beam Rifle. Ryau pulled him to the side and tossed a Plasma grenade into the sniper nest. He heard a satisfying shriek from a Jackal before it was silenced by the explosion. Naki provided cover fire and tossed a few of her own grenades over the barricade. More Sangheili and Marines came up and assisted only problem was that the ramp walls closed in and created a bottle neck, keeping them trapped on the second landing. The Arbiter along with the Chief, showed up from behind. One Marine had a long range radio and broadcasts,

"Kilo two three, we are pinned down by Covenant snipers on the third landing, requesting air support. Over."

A moment later the Marine gave a thumbs up and the whine of an approaching Pelican was head above the gun fire. Kilo 2-3 flew overhead and released a salvo of rockets at the sniper nest. The Marines rushed up the ramp and fired at any survivors. Once the top was secured the Pelican came back around and set down for a landing. The Marines rushed any wounded aboard and got on to be taken to other areas of fighting. Separatist Phantoms also came around and the Sangheili did the same. Ryau and Naki gathered what ammo they could, and sat against a wall.

"Well..." Naki muttered

"Yeah." Ryau said.


	17. Act III Pt 4 Halo

Ryau watched as the UNSC moved their surviving Tanks to be picked up by a few inbound Pelicans. There was still no sign of D'rok. The only conformation that they were still alive was a quick radio message where Ryau heard D'rok had been redeployed elsewhere. After a seeming long time of thinking, Ryau decided that D'rok was right when he had shot the Pilot. His injuries were far beyond what could have been treated with the field med-kit. The Chief went over to a door followed by the Arbiter and two Marines. Ryau looked up to see the Chief wave them over. Ryau and Naki got up and followed them inside. The door behind them closed and locked, Spark was working on fixing the other door when the looked up,  
"It seems I've...crossed a circuit."

One of the Marines stepped foreword and asked, "Well, let me have a look." As he advanced on the door control Guilty Spark sent a burst of his repair beam in to the Marines shoulder. He jumped back and shouted, "Ow- Little bastard stung me!"

Spark just continued to work as he said "I did not want you to come to any harm."

"You've got a funny way of showing it-" The Marine mumbled.

Ryau let out a chuckle and the Marine glared at him.

"Excellent! This way." Spark said as the doors silently slid open.

"Slothful runts. Kill them as they sleep." The Arbiter muttered.

The other Marine whispered, "Chief, tap 'em out."

They silently entered the room and started to assassinate the Grunts. At the end of the room a Brute stood in the corner relieving himself. The Chief pulled out a knife and slit the Brutes neck. The Brutes body crumpled to the ground and a pool of blood was already forming. Ryau and Naki followed the party through the Cartographer. Down about three more levels they came to the map room. Ryau checked his Carbine and found he only had half a clip left, and only two reloads remaining. His Plasma rifle was at only a quarter charge and he had one Plasma grenade. He looked over to Naki and asked, "How much ammo do you have left?"

"Less than half for the Needler and my Plasma rifles out," she responded, standing up holding a few Plasma grenades and a Spike grenade. "Want one?" She asked.

Ryau took the Spike grenade and a Plasma. He looked over another body and found a Spike Rifle, he tossed it to Naki and she looked it over.

"Its better than nothing. There are a lot of them lying around, so plenty of ammo." Ryau said, finding one for himself. He looked over to see the others doing the same.

Naki jogged over to the window and looked out. The Chief had just activated the map and Spark was hovering over it looking at a glowing bump. Suddenly a Loyalist Phantom came around and opened fire on the Chief. The Chief ducked and the Arbiter fired on the Grunt. The Chief popped up and started to fire as well. The Chief tossed a Plasma grenade onto the Phantoms foreword gun and blew it off. The Arbiter put a Carbine round through the Grunts head with a pop and the Phantom pulled off. Gunfire behind Naki caused her to jump. She and Ryau turned and saw a squad of Brutes enter the room. Immediately Ryau tossed his Spike grenade and dove for cover. The grenade stuck the back or a Brute Minor and detonated. The resulting explosion sent a wave of spikes in all directions. Most hit the others armor and bounced off, but one lucky spike found an opening in the Chieftain's armor and went through its brain. The Chieftain's body crumpled to the floor. Ryau did an arm pump and tossed another grenade. They finished off the rest of the Brutes as the Arbiter and Chief entered the room.

Ryau looked over to Naki to make sure she was alright and saw her toss her needler into her pack and pick up a Plasma Pistol. off a dead Grunt. The door they had come in from was locked so they headed lower into the facility. At the bottom of the ramp they encountered a Grunt Patrol, which was quickly eliminated. The landing zone, just outside the door, was occupied by a group of Jump-pack Brutes and another Chieftain giver a religious sermon over a holographic projection of The Prophet of Truth. The group entered the final room before they encountered the Brute pack. There were twp doors, the Chief and the Arbiter got ready at the left one, and Ryau, Naki and the Marines checked their armor at the right. Spark flew up to the ceiling and went to work on the door controls. The doors opened and they charged out. Ryau fired the Spiker into the back of a jump-pack. The pack exploded and sent the Brute flying off the edge. Naki unloaded a Plasma pistol overcharge and blew out a Major's shields. Ryau continued to fire his Spiker and caught a Brute in the back of the head.

The Brutes finally started to respond. Ryau ducked behind a pillar as a Spike grenade went off sending spikes in all directions. A few struck his shields but they held. The Arbiter charged the Chieftain and speared it through the gut with his Energy sword. Ryau tossed a Plasma grenade and stuck the head of a Jump-pack Brute. But before it could explode the Chief had already gunned him down. Naki and the Marines popped up behind a barrier and fired into the group of Brutes. Once the final Brute fell, Naki went over to the holographic Truth and kicked the pedestal over.

_"ETA: damn quick! Standby for pickup!" _Johnson said over the radio.

Commander Keyes piloted her Pelican over and prepared to pick them up. Just then, hundreds of Sentinels hovered up from bellow. Commander Keyes flipped the Pelican around and Johnson spun up the turret.

_"Johnson- look sharp." _She ordered.

"On it ma'am" Johnson replied as he eased on the triggers.

_"No, don't shoot! They mean us no harm! Those units have a priority task." _Guilty Spark shouted.

One of the Sentinels hovered in front of and extended its arms. Another one of the Sentinels came over and flew close to Ryau's arm. It extended its manipulators and pressed the Device. It made a chirp and a few more Sentinels came over as well. He shook his arm and shooed them away. They left and joined the mass and proceeded to jump away. As Keyes rotated the Pelican, as soon as the back ramp was close enough the Chief stepped aboard. The entire Pelican lowered as he walked on. The others also hopped on and they accelerated away.

X X X

The _Foreword Unto Dawn _was docked again with the_ Shadow of Intent_. Ryau replenished his Carbine and recharged his Plasma rifle. He picked at the blue stain on the stock as he waited for his meal to heat. Naki walked over and grabbed a tray next to him. She tossed it into the oven and looked down at the Carbine.

"You know, D'rok has a custom Carbine. Why don't you get the rest of your stock painted?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought about that... Where would I have that done?"

"The Weapons Master in the armory we went to on the _Shadow of Intent_ could probably do it for you."

"Alright- after my food heats up- whatever this stuff is..." Ryau said opening the oven and smelling it.

Naki just laughed and pulled her tray out. She walked over to to where D'rok and his group were sitting. Ryau sighed and pulled his tray out too. He sat across from D'rok and K'an. He turned and looked at D'rok.

"Where did you guys go earlier, I thought I told you to cover the Marines?" He asked.

D`rok looked up at Ryau. "We did, my friend. We did however, get lost within the Forerunner Structure." D`rok paused for a moment. A few seconds later he leaned in closer to Ryau and got quiet. "We found something, brother." D`rok spoke in a whisper.

"What kind of something?" Ryau curiously asked.

"I have no idea, Ryau, but it was not without a price to obtain." D`rok paused again, "Gegoy was lost."

"What?"

"It was at the hand of a Sangheili"

"Who killed him?" Ryau asked.

"I am not certain... but I could swear upon my life that it was Zaranha Talakee."

"Who?" Ryau was confused.

"A Sangheili I have had a previous confrontations, with both him and his father."

"And I am presuming he is not part of the Separatist Fleet?"

Just then, Sar`Jek, who was at the end of the group, quickly asked  
"Sir? Did you just say Zaranha?"

"Yes I did" D`rok assured her.

"By the Gods, how did he traverse here without being detected?" Sar`Jek questioned in surprise.

"Who is this, Zaranha?" Ryau asked.

"He was the sons of one of the Leaders for the Heretic group, Reform and Prosper... his father, along with M`ran 'Casemee. were second, and third in command. I killed Zaranha's father" D`rok informed Ryau.

"Well I, hmm. Wait, wouldn't the fact that he was a Heretic to the Covenant make him on our side now?"

"That would not be the case, Ryau. Both M'ran and Zaranha want me dead" D`rok informed further.

"But in the long run would they be fighting for us or are they Loyalist now?"

"They are... neither"

"That is not good. Well what of the item you found, what is it?" Ryau asked changing the subject.

"I... do not know. I will show it to you, if you like?" D`rok sounded like he was nervous.

"If it is safe then I would like to see it."

D`rok looks around. "Bring Naki"

"Of course, she is our closest Forerunner expert."

"I do not think we are dealing with Forerunner technology with this object." D`rok quickly informed Ryau.

"Well she is still the best we have, right Naki?"

"Yes" she said.

"You might be out of your field in this one, Naki." D`rok reasoned.

On the way up Ryau dropped off his Carbine to be painted they then continued through the ship. D`rok turned and led the two towards his quarters. D`rok opened the door, and as soon as they were all in, he closed and locked the door.

"You must promise to never speak of this to anyone." D`rok demanded.

"We promise." Ryau and Naki both said at the same time.

"Alright" D`rok said as he went over to his bed. After kneeling down, he pulled out his M6D case. Ryau was shocked, and Naki was thinking about the other things D'rok had done earlier.

"Why do you have a human weapon hidden under your bed?" Ryau asked.

"Everyone prefers different things, my brother. please do not judge me for this act." D`rok defended himself as he carefully set it on the table.

"I will not."

D`rok unlatched the case and pulled out a M6D. "Here!" D`rok got Ryau's attention as he tossed the handgun to Ryau. "Careful... she bites"

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ryau said catching it.

"Hold it."

As D`rok was going through the case, Ryau was tempted to look over the human weapon so he does. Ryau was left stunned at the craftsmanship of the M6. It was not the same finish as the UNSC had for their firearms. it was almost bright silver, it was like a perfect polish. Ryau looked over the weapon, more interested than before. the handle was a custom fit for a Sangheili, and the most strange was that, carved down the left side of the M6, was the word "DONEGAN". Ryau then cured himself of distraction, and looked back up at D`rok, who was taking the protective foam out of the case. Once all the foam had been removed, in the back of the case was a very strange artifact. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. It was the size of what would be a football scaled up for a Sangheili.

"Is that the thing you found?" Ryau asked.

"Yes... I don't know what to make of it." D`rok announced, seemingly baffled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was far more complex than Forerunner technology. the glyphs themselves were not Forerunner

"What do you think Naki?" D`rok asked her.

"Well you're right, its defiantly not Forerunner, it's something much, much older." She said looking it over.

"That is what I thought." D`rok announced. "I do not trust the "light bulb" with this artifact." D`rok looked up. "Do not trust 343 Guilty... he is nothing but trouble... trust me"

"It's a little late; Spark is the one who fixed the device." Ryau said.

"What device?" D`rok asked, unsure.

"This one." Ryau held up his right arm and with his left, pointed to his wrist. "You know, the one that turned me into a female?"

"How does it work? May I see it?"

Suddenly the Intercom buzzed and announced that the assault on the Citadel was about to begin.

"Sorry D`rok. Naki and I need to get to our stations." Ryau said.

"I do not have the pleasure of joining you, brother." D`rok stated.

"Very well." Ryau and Naki left. On the way back they stopped off and Ryau picked up his Carbine.

X X X

Ryau got aboard the Pelican and surveyed the crew. The Chief was on the other side. Ryau nodded and the Chief nodded back. He took his seat and Naki sat next to him. Johnson came out of the cockpit and said.

"You two," he pointed to Ryau and Naki. "When we drop the Chief, provide cover fire and then get back on."

Ryau was slightly confused why they would get back on but then he remembered the third dower and his heart skipped a beat.

"Naki," He whispered. "I guess we're going to the third tower."

"What is wrong with tha... oh." She realized what he was talking about. "Maybe we will escape capture."

"I hope so."

The Pelican lifted off and accelerated. After flying across the ocean, the five Pelicans and two Separatist Phantoms flew onto formation towards the Covenant held beach. Commander Keyes came over the radio. _"We hit these three generators, and the barrier will fall?"_ She asked 343 Guilty Spark

_"A small section, yes_." He responded.

_"Good enough. Johnson, drop the Chief at the first generator, then head to the third. The Arbiter will punch right down the middle." _

_"Roger that." _

The vehicles broke formation and headed to their targets. Hocus weaved through the anti- aircraft fire and shouted.  
_"Charlie Foxtrot! Tower One approach has active Triple-A!" _

Just then their wing-man was hit and it flew in to the Pelican. It knocked their Warthog loose and spun out of control. _  
"Mayday! I can't control her!" _The Pilot shouted as he fell out of the sky._  
_  
_"Pelican down! Pelican down!" _Hocus called.

"Brace yourselves; we're going in a little hot!" Johnson said back into the troop bay.

The Pelican came in and landed on the beach, Ryau and Naki hopped out and fired at the Covenant forces by the rocks. Behind them the Chief grabbed a Spartan Laser and hopped down. As the ODSTs also got off, Ryau and Naki backed up and got aboard. The Pelican lifted off again. Over the radio Ryau hard Hocus again.  
_"Commander, this is Kilo two-three. Lost my Wingman and our only Hog. Over."  
_  
_"Roger that, Hocus. Get out of there!" _

The Pelican lifted off and headed for the third tower. When they arrived The Brutes had set up two Anti-Air Wraiths. Hocus fired her Pelicans missiles at it and the Brutes' Wraith exploded and fell off the steep cliff edge. The Pelican rotated and the rear hatch opened. Sargent Johnson fired the rear turret and cut down any Covenant still standing in the landing zone. The Marines hopped out of the Pelicans and opened fire on the Covenant forces coming down the ramp. Ryau and Naki were the last ones out and the outside defence groups were already being pushed back. However the Humans had already suffered light casualties. Johnson radioed the Commander. _  
"Ma'am, we're on the ground. Third Tower in sight."  
_  
_"Good. The Arbiter and the Elites have touched down in number two_."

Ryau opened up with his Carbine. The new blue stock glistened as a grenade exploded close by. Naki also fired her Carbine at the Brutes. Up on the ramp a Grunt was coming down caring a deploy-able cover, but before it could set it up, the Grunts methane tank erupted in flame. He dropped the cover and squirmed around as he caught fire. Ryau grabbed the deploy-able cover and put a round through the charred Grunts skull. He tossed it down and the energy shield snapped to life just as a burst of spikes flew in Ryau's direction. Up on top of the ramp the Chieftain was firing down with Plasma turret. There was a sharp crack of a Sniper Rifle split through the air. The Chieftain's helmet flew off as the bullet was deflected in to the Forerunner alloy above. The Brute held his fire for a moment and seemed shocked. Another crack and the Chieftain's head was obliterated. The other Pelican flew by strafing the Brutes. After a few more passes the Covenant line was crushed. Ryau and the Marines rushed the tower and executed any survivors.

They broke off into two groups and headed into the u-shaped tunnel. One of the Marines on Ryau's side ran at the Brutes using part a Wraith as a shield. He threw a Satchel charge around the corner radioed the other team to stay back. The Marine retreated back and moved the shield to cover his legs as Spikes struck the sheet of metal. He got back behind the group and yelled.

"Fire on the hole!" He pulled the trigger.

The entire tunnel lit up as the brutes were vaporized. The fire ball slammed into the wall and started to expand. There were several smaller explosions as the Covenant grenades detonated. The fire and smoke cleared and they moved up. The area was scorched and there were only parts of the Covenant forces that had once been standing there a moment earlier. Ryau walked into the main room and was met with emptiness. The elevator came down the shaft and stopped. The Marines searched the structure and headed to the elevator. Ryau and Naki were sent up with the first group of Marines. As the elevator reached the first set of windows, but was still fully in the shaft, Spike grenades fell from above. They tried to toss them back up. Ryau and Naki were able to reach the grenades near them up in enough time, but the Marines were not so lucky. As one of them lifted a Spike grenade it detonated and blew him apart. The explosion also took out the other Marines around him. The lift reached the final set of windows and Ryau slapped the button for down and jumped out. He kicked the head of a Jackal and landed on its back. He grabbed his Needler and hit the nearest Brute. Then he noticed the sheer number of Loyalist troops, the room was full of them. The elevator came back up with Sergeant Johnson and the rest of the Marines, many of them held makeshift shields. They tossed Frag grenades and blew apart masses of Grunts. Ryau paused just long enough to switch to his Carbine, but when he looked up he saw a Gravity-Hammer. It smacked across his side and sent him into a wall. An explosion went off near him and his ears started to ring. As he looked around he saw the Marines getting slaughtered. Naki ran over to him but something grabbed her neck and she was pulled away. His vision clouded and he passed out.

X X X

Ryau opened his eyes and found himself looking up into Naki's mouth. His arms were restrained below him and she was kneeling with her arms behind her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Naki shook her head and nodded foreword. He saw Truth. To his left Johnson was being held be a Brute. Ryau sat up and saw Truth pace back and forth in front of the controls. Truth looked up and hovered toward him.

"Ah, the Demon turned meager Sangheili; It is a pleasure to finally see the result of a successful experiment." Truth stated.

Ryau just growled and struggled to stand, but then a Brute behind him pushed him down harder.

"I will be sure to make your death most painful before the rings ignite." He turned to Naki. "Any you Science Major Naki 'Cimutee, I had high expectations for you, but alas they are no longer needed. Because soon the Great Journey shall begin and you will be left behind." Truth got closer to the control platform and addressed a Forerunner camera. _"My faithful...stand firm! Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path. In a moment, I will light the rings! And all who believe...shall be saved!" _

The camera shut down and Johnson punched the Brute in the face but to no effect. He was thrown to the ground but Johnson only coughed and said, "That the best you got?"

The Brute Chieftain just huffed and stated to strangle Johnson.

"Oh, come on. Impress me."

Truth turned around and shouted at the Chieftain. "Stop, you imbecile! He wants you to kill him!" He turned back to the console. "I'd prefer that you did not."

The Chieftain slammed Johnson down."What's the matter, big shot? Can't start your own party?" Johnson said painfully.

"I admit, I need your help. But that secret dies with all the rest."

Suddenly Ryau became aware of a whine. He looked over to Naki and saw her watching something outside the window. He glanced over and saw a Pelican seconds from crashing through the glass. Ryau went off instinct and dove foreword; next to him Naki did the same. Seconds later the Pelican crashed right where they had been. The Brutes that had been over them were knocked off the edge. Commander Keyes jumped out of the back with a Shotgun. She fired point blank in to a Brute Captain and blew open his chest.

"Johnson!-Sound off!" She shouted.

"Get out of here!" Johnson coughed.

"Not without you!"

A group of Brutes surround them and Keyes fired at them. However the close-range weapon did little damage.

"You delay the inevitable. One of you will light the rings. You cannot hope to kill them all!"

Commander Keyes lowered her pistol and looked it over. "You're right..." She lifted the pistol and aimed at Johnson.

"Do it. Me...then you..." Johnson said.

Keyes hesitated and lowered her pistol slightly. Suddenly seven Spikes flew through the air and lodged in Keyes's back.

"No!" Yelled Johnson as he was picked up by a Brute Captain.

"Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion..." Truth tossed a Spiker away. "...Steeled themselves for what needed to be done. I see now why they left you behind. You were weak...and gods must be strong. Even one of your strongest soldiers was turned against you."

Ryau had moved back to try to get away from the Brutes, then he backed into something solid. He spun around and found himself at the controls. He was suddenly shoved down. Truth stood next to him and set Johnson's hand on the switch. He pressed down on Johnson's hand and there was a loud, deep, click. The individual holographic rings lit up and Truth raised his hands in praise. Ryau was pulled from the console and he was again restrained with Naki. Naki reared her head back and a strong smell of rotting flesh filled Ryau's nostrils. A Flood screech came from the back of the structure and they could hear weapons being fired. Truth had found his throne and again addressed the Covenant in the structure.

_"How could I have known the Parasite would follow? Undoubtedly this is the Heretics' doing! A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" _He turned away and listened to the approaching gunfire and when back for a final message. _"So far are we along the path, that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their pursuit. Know this my brothers, they may foul the way with their charred and broken bones, but they will not stop the Journey."  
_  
As he finished that final speech a wave a Flood infection forms came from bellow the platform. The Brutes rushed to protect Truth. They dropped Johnson and he ran over to Commander Keyes's body. Ryau and Naki scooted back near the Pelican while the Brutes were massacred. After a few minutes the Flood moved down the bridge and when after the remaining Covenant forces. When it was clear Ryau got up and when over to the console. He picked a Carbine off a Brute body and found that it was his own. He set his hand on the button and pressed down. It did not move. There was a buzz and the system continued to build. Ryau tried again and got the same response.

"Naki, why can't I shut it down?" He asked puzzled.

"Well it's keyed to human DNA." She responded.

"But I thought you said I still had human DNA in me..."

"Hmm, you're right, I'm going to run some tests next time we have enough time."

The Master Chief and Arbiter came around the corner and stopped when they saw Keyes. The Chief dropped his Assault rifle and stared. The Arbiter came to the platform and approached the dieing Truth. The Arbiter grabbed Truth's robe and pulled.

"Can you see, Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand." Truth said weakly.

The Arbiter clutched Truth by the throat. "It will not last!"

"Your kind... never believed in the promise of the sacred rings."

A Flood tendril grew out of the side of Truth's head and Gravemind took control for a brief moment_. "Lies for the weak. Beacons for the deluded." _

The Arbiter activated his Energy sword. "I will have my revenge. On a Prophet, not a plague!"

"My feet tread the path. I shall become a god!" Truth painfully shouted as the Flood took control.

_"You will be food - nothing more."  
_  
The Chief approached the console and set his hand above the the switch. He pressed down and the system shut down.

"No! I...am...Truth! The voice of the Covenant!" Truth let out one last desperate cry.

"And so, you must be silenced." The Arbiter simply said and pushed the Energy sword through Truth's back.

Ryau had been watching and as soon as the Arbiter let out his triumphant roar, the Brute Flood combat forms started to twitch. Suddenly the ground started to tremble and the Gravemind's deep maniacal laughter filled the cavernous space. Massive tentacles flew up all around the platform; Ryau picked up Naki and threw her over his shoulder. He made it into the Pelican just as Johnson started it up.

_"Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside...corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide!" _

The Pelican lifted off and the Chief jumped on the Pelicans landing gear. The Arbiter grabbed the Chief's hand and the Pelican pulled up. Just as they were about to head out the hole in the glass, one of the tentacles slammed the side of the Pelican. The Arbiter and Chief were knocked free and they fell back to the platform.

Johnson fought for control as the Pelican spiraled in the sky_."I can barely keep hold of her, Chief! No way I could pick you up! Head back to the lift... find a way down!"_ He said over the radio.

Finally they became stabilized. But then there was a sound of something clicking, it was deep and it echoed everywhere. Then out of the clouds came the edge of a Halo Ring. Even from that distance Naki and Ryau could see massive Sentinels working on its superstructure. Johnson lowered the Pelican and they found the Arbiter and Chief on an observation platform. They picked up the Arbiter and the Chief took a Banshee. The Chief flew toward the crash site of High Charity and they headed up to the Shadow of Intent. As they got closers Ryau could see the hole that part of High Charity had made. Repair teams were already sealing up the exterior holes. They were cleared to enter the ship through the upper hangar. Then Johnson had to get clearance to enter the Foreword Unto Dawn. Once they landed there they went through a medical examination to check for Flood infection. They were cleared and Ryau, Naki and the Arbiter left the Dawn and headed to the armory to replenish their ammo. Ryau stopped off at the Commons and got a snack and found Naki in the Dawn's hangar. He walked over to her and tapped her left shoulder and went to her right.

"You were hoping to go with the Arbiter I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, I was but I can't seem to find him." She replied.

"Well why don't we ask someone if they have seen him." Ryau suggested.

Together they walked over to one of the members of the deck crew and asked whether or not she had seen the Arbiter recently. She then pointed to a Pelican and told them that Sergeant Johnson had authorized the Arbiter to take it. Ryau and Naki jogged over to the Pelican as its jets flared up. Before the Arbiter could figure out how to close the rear hatch, they jumped aboard. The troop bay was full of Flamethrowers and Energy swords; it was obvious the Arbiter was going to encounter close combat. The Arbiter was in the cockpit trying to figure out how the Pelican works.

"Arbiter" Ryau said as he entered.

The Arbiter turned around. "Oh Ryau. Tell me brother, do you know how to fly this human drop ship?"

"Yes I do, Arbiter." Ryau replied.

The Arbiter got out of the small human pilot seat and Ryau sat in his place. Ryau pressed some buttons and pulled the Pelican out of the _Dawn._

X X X

Ryau piloted the Pelican over the wreckage of the former Covenant Holy City of _High Charity. _The dome was punctured in various places so Ryau entered through a large broken window. As they entered the city area, it was apparent _High Charity_ had crashed on one of the Ark's oceans; the entire area was flooded up to the top of the buildings. They continued foreword and Ryau saw the platform that the Pelican was found in the game. He settled the Pelican on the edge so that they could get out. He shut down the engines and opened the rear hatch. As soon as he did that the smell of rotting flesh filled the Pelican. The Arbiter hopped out first with a Flamethrower. Ryau took two Energy swords and a bunch of Firebomb grenades. Naki took a SPNKr and a Flamethrower as well. Strangely the Flood where nowhere to be found. But it was clear the Chief has been through recently, the areas where Firebombs had gone off were still smoldering. Ryau and Naki went off on patrol and walked single file along the wall. Naki was on point. As Ryau passed a fissure, fell slipped inside. Naki turned around.

"Ryau? Where'd you go?" All she got was silence in return.

She backtracked to the fissure and looked down, it was steep and there were scrapes on the ground that looked like someone slipped. "Ryau!" She called. Still silence. She tried the radio and continued to get nothing. The Arbiter had stayed behind with the Pelican, so she carefully headed down by herself. Around halfway down, Naki squeezed through a narrow opening between two fallen beams.

"Gods, I wish I had a smaller chest." She joked to herself.

She pulled the strap tight shouldered the Flamethrower. She stood and called for Ryau again. Still nothing. Naki started down the corridor and kicked something. She turned her flashlight downward and saw Ryau's helmet. She was on the right track. Hiking down a little further, she stopped to call for him for the last time.

"Ryau!" She was about to turn back when she heard him, faintly at first.

"Naki! Wait up. I'm on my way back."

Final he showed up, Ryau was covered in slime and rotten flesh.

"I think I passed a broken water line on the way down. You can clean up there." She said.

"Good, this really smells."

They headed back up and came to the broken water line. Ryau stepped under and washed the flesh and slime away. Suddenly there was an explosion and the ground shook.

"There went the first reactor pylon," Naki commented.

But then there were two more and an alarm started to sound throughout the wreak.

"Uhh, I don't think that was the first... We need to get back to the Pelican." Ryau said.

He grabbed the Energy sword off his thigh and headed up the pathway. Naki came behind, and brought her Flamethrower up. Small explosions went off along the passage way. When they reached the beams Ryau jumped through followed by Naki. As Naki ran a Flood combat form came out of a side passage and slammed her into the wall. She shoved the Flamethrower into the Combat form's stomach and pulled the trigger. The Flood form burst into flames and the Infection form popped in its chest. It screeched and burned. Ryau ran back and kicked the Flood away.

"We got to move." Ryau said as he ignited both his Energy swords.

They ran up the path and came to the open room. Ryau skewered two Brute combat forms and saw the Chief and Arbiter board the Pelican. They were getting swarmed so Ryau radioed, _"Chief, Arbiter get going. We'll take that Banshee."_

_"Very well brother, see you on the other side." _The Arbiter radioed back.

Naki fired a rocket in to the Flood mob and came up next to him. She fired another rocket and blew a Tank form across the room. Ryau and Naki ran as fast as they could through the mass of Flood. Ryau sliced anything in their way. Naki got to the Banshee first and started up the system. Ryau tossed his remaining Firebombs and hopped onto Naki's back. She took off and the top hatch closed on top of them.

_"Arbiter we are on our way." _Naki said.

AN-

Well here's Act 3 part 4, a whole three days before I post it on DevArt  
Read and Review ^+^ _No Flaming please_


	18. Act III Pt 5 The End of The Beginning

Naki flew out of the dome and followed behind the Pelican as _High Charity_ exploded. They followed close behind as the Chief flew to the new Halo ring. Luckily the Halo was still in the Ark's atmosphere so Ryau and Naki did not need to find a different ride. Half way through Naki felt something.

"Ryau, what is on my ass?"

"My sword." He said. "I jumped in so quickly that I didn't get a chance to move it."

Naki just stayed silent. They continued to head up and passed the _Shadow of Intent_. They heard Rtas 'Vadum over the radio. _"We are aboard, Humans... and Elites; Will you not come with us, brothers and sister?"_

_"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." _The Arbiter replied

"We're with the Arbiter" Naki replied as well.

After a few seconds they heard Cortana_. "Johnson? Do you have the Frigate?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. I'll land her as close to the control room as I can." _Replied Johnson.

_"Safe is better than close, Sergeant Major."_

_"Roger that. And ma'am, It's good to have you back." _He said.

Naki piloted the Banshee next to the Pelican as it crashed into the snow. She landed the Banshee nearby and Ryau got off her back. He helped her out and handed her back her Needler and Carbine. Ryau also had the same weapon combination. The Chief looked up at Ryau and he heard Cortana say, "You-"

"Yes, I know." Ryau said to Cortana.

They walked through the ice tunnel and Cortana asked another question. "I've been analyzing the Chief's helmet cam videos and you've been around quite a lot. Who are you?"

"Ryau 'Cinotee, formally Spartan one-o-two and that is all that I'm going to say until we activate Halo and get the hell back home." Ryau replied.

"Oh- um alright." She said.

They came out of the cliffs and the area was clear. The spire in front of them rose to the sky and into the fog. Suddenly pods fell from the sky and broke open to reveal Flood combat forms.

_"Did you think me... defeated!" _The Gravemind roared.

"Flood Dispersal Pods! Control Room's at the top of that tower, go! " Cortana said quickly.

Ryau fired his Carbine at the Combat forms chest and blew the Infection form to pieces. Naki, beside him, unloaded a Needler clip into two Flood forms. They charged across the open space and made it to the first ramp. As they headed up the ramp they came across a Flamethrower. The Chief picked it up and burned a Pure form that ran out of a passageway. Further up the Spire, Ryau ignited his Energy sword and quickly sliced a Pure form in half. Ahead a Tank fell forward and Infection forms flooded out of its mouth. The Chief tossed a Frag grenade into the clump and blew them all apart. Naki fired her Carbine at a Elite Combat form and saw a laser vaporize the Tank.

_"Keep moving, Chief. I've got your back." _They heard Johnson say over the radio.

When they reached the top level their weapons were already low on ammunition and they still had plenty of Flood to eliminate. Naki found a SPNKr with a few rounds left and there were two auto-turrets sitting in an alcove. The Chief picked them up and activated them on either side of the door.

"Spark? You in there? Open the damn door!" Johnson shouted.

_"Of course, Reclaimer. Just as soon as you dispose of all proximate Flood threats. I'm afraid containment protocols do not allow me to-" _The Monitor said over the radio.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!"

The Flood continued to stubbornly attack with extreme force on the top floor. Ryau fired his Carbine at a group of Flood clustered on the left. One of the Brute Combat forms jumped up with a SPNKr and fired a rocket at the Sentinels defensive line. The rocket grazed over one Sentinel's top strut and impacted another square in the eye. The following explosion destroyed both of the Sentinels and damaged a third.

_"I have beaten fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone!" _Gravemind roared from that Combat form. Naki fired one of her rockets at the Flood form and wiped it off the face of the ring. Another wave of Flood pods came down and crashed upon the lower spire. For a quick moment the top was silent.

"Open up! Coast is clear." Johnson said to Spark.

_"Not for long. I'm tracking additional Dispersal Pods. They'll be hitting any minute!"_ Cortana said quickly over the radio.

The massive door slid open and they backed inside. Ryau took note of where the auto-turrets were so that he could quickly eliminate them later. They reached the control room and one of the outside doors close. The Chief pulled Cortana's chip out of his helmet and handed her to Johnson "Chief, I'm not gonna lose her too."

"Oh, hello! Wonderful news - the Installation is almost complete!" Spark happily hummed.

"Terrific." Johnson said completely uninterested.

"Yes... isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire...in just a few more days!"

"We don't have a few more days!" Johnson stood over the controls.

Spark became alarmed. "Bu-bu-but a premature firing will destroy the Ark!"

"Deal with it." Johnson replied decisively.

"...Will destroy this Installation." Spark mumbled as his eye turned red and a laser struck Johnson's back. He fell forward and Spark hovered up. "Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" Guilty Spark fired at the Arbiter and knocked him into the other room, the door closed and Spark burned the Chief's shields. "Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" The Chief tried to get up but Spark flew into his face. "You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner!" Spark looked up at Ryau. "And yours. But this ring... is mine. I take no pleasure in doing what must be done. You do not deserve this ring!"

He flew back behind the control panel and the Chief opened fire with his Assault rifle but the bullets harmlessly bounced off his casing. Naki handed Ryau her SPNKr and he sprinted forward. Guilty Spark activated his proximity shield but Ryau managed to slide by and get directly behind him. Spark started to advance, forcing the Chief and Naki against the wall. As the crazed AI pushed them, Naki was forced off the edge, she hung barely to the edge as Johnson slowly lifted his Spartan laser. Johnson fired and Spark flew around and hit one of the support struts before settling over the control panel again. The Chief ran for Johnson and he weakly handed him his Spartan laser. "Kick his ass."

The Chief charged his laser and Ryau fired his rocket. The Laser fired and struck Spark the same time the rocket did.

Spark started to stutter as the Laser recharged. "-destroy your inheritance! Accept your le-gacy! Think of you-ou-ou-our forefathers!"

Spark fired his laser once more but the Chief rolled out of the way and fired his own. Guilty Spark's casing cracked and buckled as he shouted another round of broken speech. "I a-a-a-am the Monitor of Installation Z-Zero F-Four!"

Ryau and the Chief fired another round at Spark and it pushed him over the edge. "Oh myyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!"

343 Guilty Spark exploded in a tremendous explosion of light and smoke. The Chief dropped Sargent Johnson's Spartan laser and knelt in front of him. Ryau ran back around the Control room and stopped above Naki. Ryau leaned down and offered her his hand. She took it and Ryau lifted her up.

"Its over." She said.

"No, not yet, we still need to get off this ring."

The Chief solemnly stood up and walked to the control panel and Cortana activated Halo. He stood there for a few seconds as the system charged up. The room started to shake violently and a roof support fell on to the catwalk. It tilted and the Chief started to run. Ryau and Naki quickly back peddled and the main door closed and silenced the roar of the activating Halo ring.

"Chief, I'm sorry. Johnson was a good man." Ryau sadly said.

There was an explosion and the Arbiter said, "I am sorry, Spartan. But come. Even in death, your Sergeant guides us all."

They ran out of the tunnel and ran into a group of Flood combat forms. They were easy take out but Ryau and Naki got separated from the Chief and Arbiter. By the time they rounded the corner Ryau saw the Arbiter and Chief already running up the avalanche, the auto-turrets firing at their backs. Ryau fired a burst of plasma at each turret and they blew to pieces. Ryau grabbed the edge and slid around the corner. "Chief, Arbiter- Wait up!"

The snow was slick and there was a steep drop to their left. Ryau and Naki ran along the wall and unloaded the last of their ammo on the Flood and Sentinels that the others had missed. They made it to the doorway without taking any fire, but as soon as Ryau ran around the corner a Tank form slammed its massive arm into Ryau sending him through the glass protecting the Pulse generator. The Device slammed against a pillar and Ryau crumpled to the ground. Naki tossed a Firebomb at the Tank form and dove through the hole. Ryau shook off the pain and looked at the Device. The fourth button, that it purpose was unknown, was lit up and the back display changed from blue to red. Forerunner text scrolled across the bottom and a hum began to build. Ryau tried to eject the Device but it refused to release. Naki came over and grabbed Ryau's shoulder to help him up.

"Ryau, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the Devi-"

Ryau stopped as the Device gave off an electrical charge. A beam of lightning shot up Ryau's arm and into Naki's hand. Ryau suddenly felt his body go numb, then it felt as if his armor was getting slightly bigger. He looked at his hands and saw his body suit bunch up a little around his wrists. The numbness retreated back to the Device and Ryau shifted, his armor was larger, only slightly however. Ryau looked up a Naki in concern. Her eyes met his, they seemed brighter, more youthful.

"What just happened?" Naki asked, obviously confused.

"I-i don't know. But I do know, we need to get off this damn ring before it goes off." Ryau said standing up.

Naki also stood up and her armor shifted and fell lower on her now smaller frame. "Maybe we should remove some of this armor so that we can move faster." Naki unclasped her chest piece and threw it aside. She kept the shield pack on however and just adjusted the straps.

"Good idea." Ryau said taking off both pieces of leg armor and ejected his chest piece.

Ryau picked up his Plasma rifle but then tossed it aside in favor of his Carbine, then he stepped out of the hole in the glass. The Tank form was on the ground, smoldering from where Naki's grenade had gone off. They broke off into a sprint and ran down the hall. Up ahead they saw the Chief and the Arbiter waiting for them at the mouth of the tunnel. The Arbiter stared and the Chief said, "What the Hell happened to you two?"

"Don't know, no time. We need to go." Ryau said as he continued to run.

"He's right, Halo is at twenty percent and rising." Cortana informed from the Chief's helmet speakers.

Luckily Johnson had thought ahead and towed in another Warthog. Ryau detached the hitch and the Chief and Arbiter sped off in the first Warthog. Naki hopped in the passengers seat and Ryau stomped on the gas. The Warthog bounced onto the patchwork of Forerunner tiles swerved through Flood infested tunnels. Ryau slammed on the brakes as one of the massive support pillars fell and took out the platform he was just about to drive on to. He jerked the wheel and drove around the long way and the Hogs suspension bounced as its wheels went in and out of the cracks between plates. Naki gripped the edges of the Warthog and yelled in happiness.

"I can't believe it! We're going to make it."

Ryau took the hog off a jump and slammed down on rock. Up ahead was the tunnel right before the final stretch, but it was full of Flood battling Sentinels. They had been lucky before how the Chief and Arbiter had already been through the other areas before and cleared the Flood out.

"Naki, can you try to get on the gun?" Ryau asked. "It might get a little busy up ahead."

Naki glanced back at the gun. "I'll try." Naki stood up in her seat and carefully climbed over the back. She successfully got on the turret and opened fire on the oncoming Flood.

Ryau swerved into the left and dodged a flaming Sentinel. Naki blew apart a Flood Tank and gunned down a Sentinel that managed to get into the smaller tunnel. He looked ahead and saw the tunnel end in a sudden drop. The Hog took off and dropped like a rock. They slammed into the alloy, while the shocks took most of the impact the Warthog struggled to climb the incline. Once they got over the hill they were on the down-hill stretch to the hangar. The Chief and Arbiter passed them as the Hogs sped up. The Chief went off the jump and slammed into the hangar. Naki looked behind and saw the platforms giving way.

"Ryau- you need to speed up!" she shouted up to him.

Ryau sped up to the Hogs max speed and took off over the widening hole between the platform and the _Dawn. _The Warthogs slammed together and knocked the Chief to the ground by the Terminal. The Chief inserted Cortana into the terminal computer and the _Foreword Unto Dawn _rumbled and lifted off. Ryau and Naki ran for the door as the Arbiter dodged a sliding Scorpion tank. The Arbiter joined them in an elevator and headed up to the bridge. The Arbiter jumped into the Navigational controls and Ryau hopped down right next to him. The _Dawn_ rocketed through the Portal, then all of the sudden an alarm sounded and the artificial gravity shut down. Naki unstrapped herself and floated over to Ryau's shoulder.

"Its official, we've made it. Its over." Naki said.

"Of course..." Ryau said solemnly.

"What's wrong Ryau?"

"Well, we could have at least tried to help Johnson, or Commander Keyes... even the Chief."

"There's no way that you could have saved them all... It was meant to be. Now turn around so we can get a good look at each other." Ryau floated out of the chair and spun around. The Arbiter flipped a switch and the alarm shut down. "Gods, you look so much younger. Do you have a mirror?"

"No, I don't carry a mirror around with me. I'm not a girl." Ryau joked.

"But you were one for a few days." Naki laughed back.

Ryau's face went blank and stared at her. "Don't ever remind me of that, it was a dark time. But there might be a mirror in a washroom somewhere."

They floated to the back of the bridge and found a small room with a sink and mirror. Naki floated in front of the mirror and touched her face. "Hell, I look like I did when I was sixteen. Wow. I-i think this was another function of the Device.

Ryau looked down at the Device and tapped the screen. It was still red and when he touched a button there was a buzz and two Forerunner symbols popped up and seemed to count down. "Well obviously it is, I'm starting to think you didn't study it and just stuck it on my wrist to see how it worked."

"Well... we did study it, just most of what we found were related to the species changing possibilities."

"Hmm... well the Device is still locked down."

"Let me have a look," Ryau slipped it off and handed it over to her. "Well I can only understand part of what is says but the top text says 'Power Low' and the bottom is some sort of countdown."

"Alright I guess, well... We have at least three days in slip-space, and its just you, me and the Arbiter. What are we going to do?"

"We could play a game of cards." Naki suggested.

-Three Days Later-

"Ha! I win." Naki said collecting the various packages of food and money and stuffing them into her bag.

Suddenly there was a thump and the gravity returned. Ryau, The Arbiter and Naki fell to the ground and the _Dawn_ began to shake and rumble as they scrambled for their seats. Then with tremendous force force the ship came to a sudden halt. Ryau and Naki were shoved foreword but their restraints kept them in their seats but the air was knocked out of them. They heard metal snapping under stress and computer screens cracking. water flowed over the command screen and steam roared up the elevator shaft. Sitting sideways, after the ship settled, Ryau released his straps and fell to the floor. The ship creaked beneath him as he crawled over to Naki. Fires flared from lower levels and filled the Command deck with smoke, sparks jumped from smashed computers and broken power conduits. Ryau reached Naki and released her straps, she slumped foreword and started to cough.

"That looked a lot smoother in the game..." She commented between coughs. She tried to move her right arm but winced in pain. "I-i think my right arm is broken"

Ryau sighed and helped her up "It seems everything was toned down. Just keep your arm steady"

The Arbiter pushed the cracked and shattered windscreen out of its housing and the began to leave the bridge. After a few hours of collecting gear and supplies the heard the whine of a approaching Pelican. Ryau looked out the small window and saw one drop off a group of dock workers with plasma cutters. A large inflatable barge came over the horizon and the Pelican landed on it and deployed a medical team. Moments later there was thumping on the hull and the bright light of a plasma cutter shinned through the metal plates. Once the cutting stopped and the glowing edges met and formed a square the piece was lifted and sunlight filled the bridge. The Arbiter lifted himself out of the hole and nodded to the welders.

"As far as I know there are only two other survivors on this ship. But it would be wise to search the rest of the ship, we were confined to the bridge."

The Welder nodded and pointed down to the waiting Pelican. Ryau helped Naki up then exited himself. On the barge the Medical team put Naki's arm in a sling and gave her a dosage of pain killers. Afterwords they boarded the Pelican and headed to shore.

-March 3, 2553-

Lord Hood removed his hat and stood in front of the Memorial. He readied his voice and began.

"For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure...sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Lord Hood placed his hat back on his head and saluted.

Sargent Stacker stood at attention and said "Present arms!"

Seven Marines lifted their Battle rifles into the air and fired a three round volley. The shots echoed around the area and slowly faded into the distance. The visitors slowly drifted away as the Arbiter walked closer to the Memorial. Ryau and Naki walked back to a waiting Phantom and waited for the Arbiter. Eventually after standing next to Lord Hood for a while, the Arbiter arrived at the Phantom and they lifted off. They arrived at the _Shadow of Intent_ and it turned and accelerated in to Slip-space headed for home.

- AN-

Here it is... The End of LORC, well just this story, I got rid of Act IV and turned it in to its own story so more on the way ^+^  
And an Epolouge will be posted soon

Read and Review Plz


	19. Short Epilogue

**LORC: The Beginning**  
**Epilogue *Short version***

Ryau and Naki stood in their room on the _Shadow of Intent_ as it silently glided through Slip-space, headed for home. Ryau sat on the bed and set his head in his arms.

"You know... even after all these years, I thought that after we finished the series we would go home. And by home I mean our original universe," He said.

"Well who knows Ryau, maybe they actually made a Halo four after we left," Naki giggled.

"Oh of course they would, the Chief is still out there." Ryau chuckled and looked up at her. "I've been meaning to ask, where did you get the name Naki Cimutee?"

"Umm, well here I have parents..." She said shyly.

"What?" Ryau sat up quickly and stared quizically at her.

"I have a mother and a father. My mother, Na`an, lives in Maka in Zelso."

"And your father?" Ryau asked.

"... He was deployed on Standard, his name was Ryka Cimuete'ee. Nether my mother or I have heard from him since," She said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naki," Ryau said while thinking if Ryka could have been one of the Sangheili he had killed while he was a Spartan.

"It's...okay Ryau, its war so many have been lost we've learned to deal with it."

"Let us end this conversation and go to bed, it has been a very long day."

"Indeed." Naki said taking off her armor and sliping into bed.

Ryau did the same and drifted off to sleep. A few days later the _Shadow of Intent_ dropped out of slip-space over Sanghelios in to a mass of other Sangheili ships. Thanks to Ryau's warnings, the NOVA bomb over Joyous Exultation never detonated and far less ships were sent to Oynx. The _Shadow of Intent_ flew down to the planet and held position over the State of Vadum. The grav-lift was activated and the Arbiter escorted Ryau and Naki to the temporary location of the new Sangheili High Council. After they explained what had occured with the device and why it would be wise for Naki to remain incharge of it the Council decided to wait tell they were of age to serve in the military again and sent them back to the State of Zelso. They took a Phantom and it dropped them off at Naki's home on the island, they had given Ryau and Naki orders to contact the Council of Zelso in the morning about job implications. Eventually Naki was given a teaching position at the Zelso State University in a scientific field. Ryau went through training at the Zelso State Military Academy insted of the closer Varo Military Academy and was put to work as a Training Major at the ZSMA.

**AU: **Heres the temporary epilogue and information of the sequel

**The Life of Ryau 'Cinotee: Return to Standard  
Act I **

_Three years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, a joint operation between the Covenant Separatists and the UNSC head to what is left of the colony of Standard. Ryau and Naki follow along to return to where his world shifted to a different point of view...again _

_LORC: RTS is now posted in its own story you can find by visiting my profile _

_*a longer more detailed Epolouge will be posted once the rewrite is complete_


End file.
